Todo Cambia
by sanguinex
Summary: No existe nada en esta vida que se quede siempre igual, las personas no están exentas de esta regla, las vivencias de cada persona hacen que estas inevitablemente cambien, momentos felices, momentos tristes, la pérdida de un ser amado y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ser débil, sería ingenuo pensar que luego de todo lo que ha vivido Jaune Arc fuese el mismo
1. Chapter 1

**Todo Cambia**

 **Summary:** No existe nada en esta vida que se quede siempre igual, las personas no están exentas de esta regla, las vivencias de cada persona hacen que estas inevitablemente cambien, momentos felices, momentos tristes, el nacimiento de un bebe, la pérdida de un ser amado y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ser débil, sería ingenuo pensar que luego de todo lo que ha vivido Jaune Arc fuera el mismo.

 **Después de pensar tanto tiempo y de darle mil y un vueltas a esta idea decidí por fin hacerla real y publicarla, este es mi primer fic así que por favor no sean tan duros XD se acepta cualquier crítica constructiva que pueda ayudar a mejorar la forma de narrar esta historia, este fic se sitúa justo después del capítulo final del Volumen 5 y se centrara principalmente en Jaune el cómo este ha cambiado y cambiara a medida que avance la historia.**

" **abcdfg" pensando**

 **-abcdfg- hablando**

 _Flashback_

 **Capítulo 1: La necesidad de volverse fuerte**

Eran altas horas de la noche, había pasado un día de la batalla por Haven y todos se encontraban descansando en las habitaciones de la casa donde se estaban hospedando, todavía agotados luego de la ardua lucha que fue librada para defender la academia, todos menos Jaune Arc el cual se encontraba entrenando al frente de la fuente que se encontraba en la plaza de la academia.

Habían ganado la batalla pero para Jaune se sentía como una amarga derrota. No había podido vengar la muerte de Pyrrha, no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos y peor todavía por perder el control y precipitarse en la batalla había puesto en peligro a todos… por su culpa Weiss estuvo a punto de morir…

Cada movimiento, cada paso, cada defensa y cada ataque, Jaune repetía una y otra vez las instrucciones que Pyrrha le había dejado en video. Tristeza, impotencia, ira, todos estos sentimientos tenían tiempo acumulándose en su interior aumentando día tras día y luego de los eventos del día anterior sentía que estos habían llegado a su punto máximo.

-ARRRRRRRGH!- girando 360º Jaune realiza un potente corte el cual impacta un árbol cercano que cae al suelo causando un gran estruendo que interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

Respiraba agitadamente, llevaba horas entrenando y estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Lentamente fue hacia uno de los bancos de la plaza y se sentó para recuperar el aliento. Una vez sentado Jaune vuelve a reproducir el video dejado por Pyrrha

-Soy un inútil…- dijo en voz baja, las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro.

-No pude hacer nada para vengar tu muerte… No pude hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos… solo fui un maldito estorbo…

No podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Pyrrha, cuando se conocieron en el bosque, cuando comenzaron a entrenar juntos, la noche del baile, cada palabra de apoyo que ella le brindo, su primer y último beso en esa fatídica noche.

-¿Qué viste en un fracasado como yo Pyrrha?...-"Necesito hacerme más fuerte… puede que Raven acabara con Cinder pero todavía quedan responsables de la caída de Beacon…"

Quitando la mirada del Scroll Jaune se recuesta del respaldar de la banca y por unos instantes observa la luna y sus pedazos.

-Adam Taurus, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, el tipo que se inyecta cristales de Dust en su cuerpo, el loco de las cuchillas, Salem… juro que hare pagar a todos… pero necesito más fuerza… más poder y lo necesito lo más rápido posible.

Necesitaba poder, pero no sabía ni podía obtenerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda y conocía a 2 personas que podrían ayudarlo… y una de ellas se encontraba actualmente en esta academia…

"Mañana iré a hablar con el profesor Ozpin, él debe de saber de un modo para volverme más fuerte en poco tiempo"

El cansancio le estaba pasando factura, cada segundo que pasaba sentía cada vez más que el sueño lo dominaba.

"Solo descansare los ojos un rato, luego iré a mi habitación…"

La mañana estaba algo fría incluso había algo de neblina en los alrededores de la academia Haven, esto sin embargo no la molestaba en lo más mínimo a Weiss Scnhee mientras recorría el camino hacia la plaza de la academia, toda su vida sometida al inclemente clima helado de Atlas hacia que el frio actual de Haven se sintiera como un día caluroso en Atlas.

El lugar estaba inusualmente vacío comparado con el día anterior cuando estaba lleno de las fuerzas policiales de Mistral y de los Faunus de Menagerie, no estaba completamente solo, todavía se podía observar uno que otro policía revisando los alrededores y algunos Faunus recorriendo la academia pero nada comparado al día de ayer.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, había salido luego de desayunar junto a sus amigos… todos menos uno… No había visto a Jaune desayunar junto a ellos, ahora que lo pensaba, lo había visto muy poco desde que termino la batalla, ni siquiera había podido agradecerle que la fuera salvado, si no fuera por Jaune estaría muerta en estos momentos, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al pensar lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

-Jaune…

Estaba preocupada… nunca desde que conoció a Jaune lo había visto comportarse así… aquel rubio torpe, noble y amable que se la pasaba diciéndole Angel de Nieve y pidiéndole citas había desapareció… En su lugar estaba una persona cínica y melancólica que prefería estar la mayoría del tiempo solo haciendo quien sabe que… pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo que había logrado escuchar decir a Jaune durante su batalla contra Cinder era preocupante.

 **Flashback (inicio):**

 _Jaune se encontraba en el piso luego de no poder terminar con Cinder mientras esta estaba adolorida por efecto de los ojos plateados de Ruby, ahora Cinder estaba visiblemente furiosa, acercándose a Jaune esta le da un fuerte pisotón a su pecho._

 _-¿En verdad pensaste que tenías alguna oportunidad contra mí? ¿TU?_

 _Jaune no se molestó en decir nada, solo intento alcanzar a Crocea Mors que había caído a un lado cuestión que se le hizo imposible ya que Cinder lo mantenía en el mismo lugar pisándole el pecho fuertemente._

 _-Solo eres un fracasado con un deseo por morir_

 _Adolorido, Jaune la mira fijamente y le responde_

 _-awwwk, Si muero ganándoles tiempo… Entonces lo vale… Ellos son los que importan…_

 **Flashback (fin).**

No sabía que hacer… ¿debía hablar con sus amigos sobre esto? Ella preferiría hablar a solas con Jaune primero antes de involucrar a todo el equipo… el problema es que desde que se reencontró con el equipo RNJR no había podido hablar con Jaune a solas, siempre desaparecía por horas o estaba junto a Nora y Ren… es más, juraría que Jaune la estaba evitando, no quería que le pasara nada malo a Jaune, si estaba sufriendo ella quería poder estar ahí para el…

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la plaza de la academia, observo sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que uno de los arboles había sido cortado y se encontraba en el suelo y junto al árbol caído se encontraba una persona durmiendo en una de las bancas, se acercó a la banca y noto y vio en un costado de esta una espada y escudo que se le eran muy familiares.

-¿Crocea Mors?... ¿Jaune?

¿Acaso Jaune había pasado toda la noche en la plaza? ¿Por qué aria algo así?, extendiendo su mano derecha Weiss tomo el hombro derecho de Jaune y lo sacudió gentilmente para despertar al rubio.

-Jaune, despierta, ¿Qué haces dormido en este lugar?

Jaune, sintiendo como lo sacudían se despertó bruscamente, sentándose levanto la mirada y vio que quien lo había despertado era Weiss.

-Weiss… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- le dijo Jaune de mala manera.

-eso lo debería preguntar yo Jaune… ¿pasaste la noche durmiendo en esta banca? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la plaza? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la casa anoche? Y son las 9:30 am… te perdiste el desayuno.- Dijo Weiss, revisando la hora en su Scroll.

-Solo estaba entrenando, perdí la noción del tiempo y termine entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche, estaba agotado y me senté un rato a descansar, obviamente termine quedándome dormido…- comento Jaune extrañado de que a Weiss le importara que hiciera o donde pasara la noche.

-¿Entrenando? Jaune… hace dos días tuvimos una batalla muy dura, no deberías forzarte tanto, tu cuerpo debe descansar y debe hacerlo en un lugar adecuado, no en una banca de madera- Comento Weiss preocupada.

Jaune decidió ignorar la preocupación de Weiss, le parecía que estaba actuando muy extraña, ¿desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por alguien como él? Eso no era normal en ella.

-¿sabes dónde se encuentra el profesor Ozpin? Pregunto Jaune cambiando el tema.

-¿el profesor Ozpin? La última vez que lo vi fue después del desayuno, estaba en la sala hablando con el papá de Blake, Jaune… escuche lo que le dijiste a Cinder…- comento Weiss aprovechando que por fin podía hablar a solas con Jaune

-…- Jaune no respondió, sabia a lo que se refería y no quería hablar sobre eso, se levantó, recogió a Crocea Mors y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Por qué no hablas conmigo Jaune? Estoy preocupada por ti, estás actuando de forma diferente, déjame ayudarte.- Weiss sentía como se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos, nunca se imaginó que iba a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos por Jaune, quería ayudarlo a volver a ser la persona que era antes… lo extrañaba…

-Weiss, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo en estos momentos, necesito hablar urgentemente con el profesor Ozpin y sinceramente no quiero hablar de ese tema contigo…- contesto Jaune mientras seguía caminando.

Weiss no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Jaune quien en su tiempo en la academia Beacon se moría por tener una conversación con ella a cada momento ahora pasaba de ella como si fuera u estorbo… Pero no se rendiría, no le daría la espalda a Jaune, recuperaría a aquel chico alegre y cariñoso… recuperaría a su Jaune. Sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente el brazo derecho de Jaune evitando así que continuara caminando.

-Jaune… Por favor…- las lágrimas recorrían libremente las mejillas de Weiss.

-Weiss, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo con alguien como yo? Si mal no recuerdo Neptune vive en la ciudad de Mistral y es estudiante de esta academia, estoy seguro que se alegraría si vas a visitarlo, no debe de ser muy difícil de encontrar, solo pregúntale a Sun-. Comento Jaune de fríamente mientras soltaba de manera brusca su brazo derecho del agarre de Weiss y continuaba su camino.

Weiss se quedó helada… Jaune jamás la había tratado de esa manera, en ese momento sentía como si fuera perdido algo muy importante, y tal vez lo había hecho… todos los rechazos, todos los malos tratos de ella hacia él, todas las burlas le estaban pasando factura en este momento. Se sentó en la banca donde estaba acostado Jaune y se colocó las manos en la cara, no podía detener las lágrimas.

-No me rendiré… recuperare a mi Jaune… no dejare que tire su vida…

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Mi objetivo con este fic es mostrar a un Jaune más afectado por la muerte de Pyrrha y su propia debilidad que el que muestra la serie, mostrar un Jaune que busca obtener poder rápidamente para poder ayudar a sus amigos y asegurarse que lo que le ocurrió a Pyrrha no vuelva a pasar y claro impartir justicia a los implicados en la muerte de Pyrrha, en cuanto a parejas no tengo nada resuelto, tengo debilidad hacia Weiss pero por ahora Jaune no tiene pareja asegurada, podría ser Weiss, Yang, Ruby, incluso terminar en harem, ni yo mismo se, por los demás Ren y Nora no son negociables XD solo falta que la serie haga canon lo que el fandom ya sabe XD espero les gustara, por ahora no tengo un día en específico para subir nuevos capítulos, espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana pero no prometo nada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth Productions, ni en mis sueños podría pertenecerme RWBY XD**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo número 2 de Todo Cambia, estoy alegre por la respuesta que ha generado mi primer fic, 2 reviews, 5 favs y 4 follows, no se comparan a los números que género su versión en inglés pero es entendible, el fandom que habla inglés es mucho más grande que aquel que habla español, así que de verdad agradezco la atención XD respondiendo los Reviews:**

 ***** **FDGamerml** **: gracias por tu review, todavía no me decido XD tendría que ver cómo se va desarrollando la historia.**

 ***AdonisKun13: Así es, Venezolano y con ganas de emigrar XD**

El desayuno había sido un evento peculiar en la casa donde se hospedaban Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pines y los equipos RWBY y NPR, por un lado teníamos a Qrow quien todavía se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá luego de pasar gran parte de la noche bebiendo, Ruby y a Nora estaban en una fiera competencia de ver quien comía más panquecas, Oscar se reía animado viendo el comportamiento de Ruby y Nora, Ren comía tranquilamente mientras le advertía a Ruby y a Nora sobre un futuro dolor de estómago, Jaune brillaba por su ausencia cuestión que últimamente no era raro en él, Weiss estaba comiendo en silencio sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Blake trataba de entablar conversación con Yang mientras que esta solo le respondía con simples sí y no incluso llegando a ignorarla.

Weiss fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, en silencio recogió su plato, se dirigió al fregadero donde lavo su plato, al terminar salió de la casa sin de cirle a nadie a donde se dirigía todavía sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes que le pasa ahora a la princesa de hielo Ruby?" Pregunto Yang extrañada por la actitud de su compañera de equipo.

"Mofe… efa afuanfo efaño fesfe fe fermifamos fa fafalla" respondió Ruby con la boca llena de panquecas y escupiendo un poco al hablar.

"No se te entendió nada traga antes de hablar, papá se ha cansado de decírtelo hermanita, es asqueroso" regaño Yang a Ruby.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para tragar la cara de Ruby comienza a ponerse azul, desesperada toma el vaso con jugo de naranja que tiene al frente y lo bebe rápidamente, haciendo que Oscar, Yang y Ren se rían.

"No es gracioso, estas panquecas asesinas casi se cobran una víctima… y te había dicho que no se, está actuando extraño desde que terminamos la batalla, le pregunte si le pasaba algo y me dijo que estaba bien que solo tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar…" respondió Ruby

"Weiss paso por una experiencia bastante traumática durante la batalla, es normal que tenga bastante en que pensar" comento Ren terminando de comer

"Esa desgraciada de Cinder… lástima que no tuve oportunidad de romperle las piernas… primero Pyrrha y ahora intento hacer lo mismo con Weiss…" comento Nora dejando de comer por un momento para participar en la conversación.

El ambiente se sintió pesado, el tema que estaban tocando era todavía muy doloroso para todos, especialmente para Nora, Ren y Jaune.

"Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Jaune? ¿Seguirá durmiendo?" pregunto Oscar

"Ahora que lo mencionan… no veo a chico vomito desde ayer en la tarde cuando salió de la casa, ¿alguno de ustedes lo vio llegar anoche?"

"Nuestro valeroso líder no ha vuelto desde que salió ayer" dijo Nora bajando la mirada mostrándose bastante triste

"Bueno ¡¿y que estamos esperando?! Vamos a buscarlo" exclamo Yang, estaba sumamente extrañada, había notado algo diferente en Chico vómito, ya no hablaba tanto como antes, sonreía muy poco y desaparecía sin avisar a donde iría ni que haría, ella no tenía tanta interacción con el como si lo hacía Ruby, pero lo consideraba un amigo y ella jamás abandonaría a un familiar o a un amigo, jamás seria como Raven…

"No es necesario Yang, no es la primera vez que Jaune hace algo así… ya hemos hablado con el… está lidiando con algunos problemas y nos pidió que lo dejáramos hacerlo a su manera…" respondió Ren de forma seria.

"Pero es nuestro amigo… los amigos siempre están juntos cuando más se necesitan" comento Yang observando de reojo a Blake la cual se dio cuenta de que Yang la estaba observando.

"No todos lidian con su problemas de la misma forma Yang" comento Blake con molestia.

"¡Ya me doy cuenta de eso Blake! ¡Algunas personas abandonan a sus compañeras justo después de que LES CORTARAN UN BRAZO!" Respondió Yang gritando al final, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, su cabello parecía encendido en llamas y su brazo izquierdo había comenzado a temblar.

El silencio se había apoderado del comedor luego del arrebato de Yang, esta al darse cuenta de que había activado su semblante y del temblor en su brazo se levantó rápidamente y subió hacia la habitación que compartía con Ruby y Weiss, los demás la vieron con los ojos como platos mientras esta se marchaba, luego de unos segundo Blake también se levantó.

"Yo hablare con ella" le dijo Blake a los demás mientras se levantaba y seguía a Yang.

Ruby se sentía impotente, no había podido sacar animar a Jaune mientras fue líder del equipo RNJR mientras viajaban hacia Haven, lo intento de todas las formas que se le ocurrió, pero ninguna había funcionado, se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer por Jaune era estar junto a él cuándo lo necesitara y darle su espacio cuando quisiera estar solo, Nora y Ren se tenían el uno al otro para lidiar con los sucesos de la caída de Beacon, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos habían vivido la tragedia de Kuroyuri, eran cada uno era el pilar del otro, Jaune por otro lado no tenía a nadie así, ahora su propio equipo estaba en crisis y Ruby no sabía qué hacer.

Despertado por el ruido Qrow entra en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos, su fiel cantimplora sujeta en su mano izquierda.

"¿Por qué tanta bulla? No solo hacen ruido en la cena, también lo hacen en el desayuno, me acosté tarde anoche, las personas necesitan dormir" comento Qrow algo molesto

"Tío Qrow… cuando tienes un problema… ¿Cómo lidias con él? ¿Qué haces cuando estas triste?" preguntaba Ruby, Qrow supuestamente era un adulto, y era un Cazador desde hace bastante tiempo, si alguien sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones debía ser su tio Qrow.

Qrow estaba confundido, Ruby nunca hablaba de esos temas con él y no creía ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir en ese aspecto.

"No creo que sea la persona más sensata para decirte cómo afrontar tus problemas Ruby" respondió Qrow tomando sin pensar un trago de licor.

Ruby dejo caer se cabeza en la mesa, "debí habérmelo imaginado" pensó Ruby una gran gota de sudor cayéndole de la cabeza.

"Pero si te puedo decir que los problemas no son más que experiencias de vida, en tu vida vas a tener momentos malos y momentos buenos, está en la persona tener la fortaleza suficiente para sobreponerse de una mala experiencia y volverse más fuerte en el proceso"

Al escuchar esto Ruby se animó un poco, si algo no le faltaba a sus amigos era fortaleza, estaba segura que todos saldrían de esta y que se volverían más fuertes, y ella iba a estar en cada paso apoyando a sus amigos.

TOC TOC TOC sonó la puerta, Qrow se dirigió hacia esta y la abrió, observo a Jaune parado en la entrada, tenía la ropa un poco sucia, estaba desaliñado y despedía un intenso olor a sudor.

"Chico, ¿Dónde estabas metido? Te ves y hueles horrible" comento Qrow frunciendo la nariz.

"Así huele alguien que está entrenando duro… viejo…" respondió Jaune sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa.

"Te lo advierto chico… no me vuelvas a llamar viejo si sabes lo que te conviene, ahora ve a darte un baño que de verdad apestas" comento Qrow algo molesto por ser llamado viejo.

"Primero necesito hablar con el profesor Ozpin" contesto Jaune

"Chico el profesor Ozpin está descansando en este momento, tiene una conversación muy importante con Ghira hoy y todavía no se recupera por completo de la batalla" dijo Qrow con un tono de fastidio.

Ya estando en la sala ambos escucharon la puerta del comedor abrirse y vieron a Oscar, Ruby, Ren y Nora salir.

"Señor Qrow… Ozpin dice que no tiene ningún problema en hablar con Jaune, que subamos al estudio" comento Oscar algo incomodo

"Muy bien, si Oz cree que ya está recuperado como para charlar entonces no veo ningún problema" dijo Qrow sentándose en uno de los sofá de la sala y tomando un trago de su cantimplora.

Jaune y Oscar subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose al estudio que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

"¿Que creen que sea lo que quiere hablar Jaune con el profesor Ozpin?" Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

"¿Quieres subir a escuchar Ruby?" pregunto Nora con una sonrisa pícara.

"Vamos a subir con cuidado para que no nos oigan" respondió Ruby riéndose entre dientes.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran subir Ren se colocó frente a las escaleras con brazos cruzados y cara seria.

"Ni se les ocurra, era fácil notar que Jaune quería hablar con el profesor Ozpin a solas, si es algo que debamos saber estoy seguro que Jaune o el profesor Ozpin nos lo dirán cuando terminen" dijo Ren todavía bloqueando las escaleras.

Nora y Ruby se sentaron de mala manera cada una en una silla de la sala.

"Aguafiestas" decía Nora en voz baja.

El estudio era una habitación mediana, con un gran librero localizado en la pared izquierda, un escritorio en la pared del fondo con una silla detrás de él y otra al frente, cuando llegaron al estudio Oscar se dirigió a la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y se sentó, Jaune hizo lo mismo en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio.

"Y bien joven Arc, ¿tiene algo que quiera decirme?" dijo Oscar con la voz de Ozpin, el director de la academia Beacon hacia acto de presencia.

(Esto ocurre durante el desayuno, después de que Blake se retira del comedor para hablar con Yang)

Yang estaba parada frente a la ventana del cuarto, su mano derecha sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que aún se encontraba temblando, no podía evitar los recuerdos dolorosos. La muerte de su súper mama, enterarse que la mujer que la crio no era su madre, que su madre biológica la había abandonado poco después de que naciera, tener que encargarse de su hermana sola por un tiempo, como hace que un grupo de Grimms casi las maten a ella y a su hermana por salir a buscar a Raven, la pérdida de su brazo a causa de Adam Taurus, como su mejor amiga la abandono… Todos esos recuerdos revoloteaban en su mente en ese momento haciendo que el temblor en su brazo empeorara y que lagrimas rodaran por su cara.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta y volteándose vio que era Blake.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" dijo Yang molesta y apretando los puños.

"Estoy aquí porque mi compañera me necesita" respondió firmemente Blake

"¿compañera? ¿Dónde estaba mi compañera cuando de verdad la necesitaba? Pues ¿adivina qué? Ya estoy perfectamente bien, no te necesito." Dijo Yang molesta.

"Yang claramente no estás bien, déjame ayudarte" respondió Blake cabizbaja.

"No quiero tu ayuda Blake… pero si quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?" pregunto Yang.

"Porque tenía miedo Yang… tenía miedo de que les hicieran daño por mi culpa, tenía miedo de que las mataran por tratar de ayudarme, ustedes se volvieron mi segunda familia Yang, las amo demasiado, y por ese miedo cometí el peor error de mi vida…" respondió Blake con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yang cerro los ojos y respiraba profundamente buscando calmarse recordando su entrenamiento y los consejos que le dio su padre para controlar su semblante, luego de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste Blake? Sabes mi pasado, te lo conté el día antes del baile ¿recuerdas? Nunca espere que tú, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, me abandonara como a un objeto que perdió su utilidad… ¿Es que acaso hay algo mal en mí? Que todos terminan dejándome a un lado. Dijo Yang con un tono de melancolía.

"Si Yang claro que recuerdo tu historia, y no, no hay nada malo contigo, nunca te considere un objeto, eres mi mejor amiga Yang dejarlas ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida, lo hice porque creí que de ese modo las protegería, creí que de ese modo no tendrían que enfrentarse más a la White Fang o a Adam, claramente me equivoque, parece que al equipo RWBY lo persiguen los problemas" comento Blake con una sonrisa triste en su rostros

Yang ya algo más calmada se acercó a Blake y la abrazo, Blake tenso su cuerpo pero luego de unos segundos devolvió también el abrazo.

"Para ser justas nosotras buscamos los problemas en esta ocasión… Pudimos haber ido juntas a tu hogar Blake yo te fuera acompañado sin pensarlo 2 veces" comento Yang sin dejar de abrazar a Blake.

"Lo se Yang, y me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, debí de haber estado junto a ti mientras te recuperabas, debimos de haber ido a Menagerie juntas, ¿puedes perdonarme?" pregunto Blake

Yang soltó el abrazo y miro de frente a Blake.

"Yo te perdone hace tiempo Blake… y ahora entiendo porque lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas el torneo? Cuando pelee contra Mercury, Emerald me hizo creer que Mercury me iba a atacar por la espalda luego de que terminara la pelea y me defendí, me preguntaste ¿cómo podías confiar en mí luego de eso? Ese es el gran problema, confianza, ¿Cómo confió en ti ahora? ya no confió en ti Blake y no es que no quiera confiar en ti, es que simplemente no puedo, al menos no en este momento…" comento Yang cabizbaja.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Blake más de lo que ella creía, sabía que esto podía pasar, es más lo esperaba

"Yang, te prometo que desde hoy estaré ahí para ti siempre que me necesites, nunca volveré a abandonarte ni a ti ni a RWBY" respondió Blake muy afligida

Yang le dio la espalda a Blake y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

"no te diré que nunca volveré a confiar en ti otra vez, solo te pido que me des algo de tiempo, demuéstrame con acciones que cumplirás tu promesa" dijo Yang saliendo del cuarto.

Blake se quedó paralizada, solo viendo como Yang salía de la habitación, había perdido la confianza de su mejor amiga, de su compañera, pero esta le había dado otra oportunidad para recuperarla y no la desperdiciaría.

"recobrare tu confianza Yang, hare que todo vuelva a ser como antes" se dijo para sí misma Blake en voz baja.

Yang salía de la habitación, quería despejar su mente, había sido una conversación estresante y necesitaba un tiempo para pensar. "NO QUIERO QUE VUELVA A OCURRIR ALGO ASÍ QUIERO EVITAR QUE OTRO DE MIS AMIGOS MUERA, QUIERO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA PODER PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS" escucho Yang que alguien gritaba desde el estudio, reconoció la voz de Jaune, con curiosidad fue en silencio hacia la puerta del estudio y coloco su oído derecho cerca de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

(Continuando la conversación entre Jaune y Ozpin)

"Y bien joven Arc, ¿tiene algo que quiera decirme?" dijo Oscar con la voz de Ozpin, el director de la academia Beacon hacia acto de presencia.

"Profesor Ozpin, hablare sin rodeos, necesito volverme más fuerte y necesito hacerlo de manera rápida, me imagine que usted que ha vivido por tanto tiempo a través de sus reencarnaciones debe de conocer algún modo de poder hacerlo" respondió Jaune seriamente.

"De todos los temas de conversación y de todas las cosas que podrías preguntarme, jamás pensé que alguien como tu fuera a preguntarme algo así, haz avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento joven Arc no necesitas apresurarlo, la fuerza se obtiene con años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento, no en meses, mucho menos en días" comento Ozpin algo impresionado por la pregunta de Jaune.

"La situación cambio profesor, hasta donde sabemos los cazadores y cazadoras de Mistral están todos muertos, perdidos en el mejor de los caso, usted actualmente no cuenta con todo su poder, Qrow es el único cazador propiamente dicho con el que contamos y yo… yo ni siquiera estoy al nivel de mis amigos, solo soy un estorbo, necesito hacerme más fuerte y necesito hacerlo rápido si quiero ser de utilidad" respondió Jaune algo alterado por la negativa implícita del profesor.

"Entiendo muy bien nuestra situación joven Arc de eso puedes estar seguro, pero no deja de sorprenderme y de causarme curiosidad esta petición, tu nunca has sido una persona con ansias de poder, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que cambiaras así? Pregunto Ozpin con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Qué paso? Profesor ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? Usted sabe perfectamente que paso, la caída de Beacon eso fue lo que paso, la muerte de Pyrrha paso…" respondió Jaune perdiendo poco a poco el control.

"Así que se trata de eso Jaune, buscas venganza por la muerte de la señorita Nikos, ¿para eso es que buscas volverte más fuerte? Debo admitir que estoy decepcionado. Respondió Ozpin de manera molesta.

"NO QUIERO QUE VUELVA A PASAR LO QUE OCURRIO CON PYRRHA, QUIERO EVITAR QUE OTRO DE MIS AMIGOS MUERA, QUIERO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA PODER PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS" grito Jaune perdiendo el control y golpeando el escritorio fuertemente.

Jaune respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"profesor… usted estuvo ahí luchando con nosotros hace dos días, vio como casi matan a Weiss por mi culpa, por no poder derrotar a Cinder" continuaba Jaune, lágrimas de desesperación saliendo de sus ojos.

Ozpin se quedó en silencio analizando la situación unos minutos, noto como Jaune estaba desesperado, fácilmente se dio cuenta que si perdía a otro de sus amigos no podría soportarlo, luego de dar un suspiro respondió.

"Así que no era venganza… sentimientos de culpa, responsabilidad y el querer proteger a tus amigos a cualquier costo, te pareces mucho a tu tatarabuelo" comento Ozpin con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Usted conoció a mi tatarabuelo?" pregunto Jaune sorprendido.

"Mi predecesor lo conoció, Jaune ¿Qué sabes de los baúles que guardan las reliquias?" pregunto Ozpin seriamente.

"Solo lo que usted nos dijo profesor, que existen cuatro y que están ocultos uno en cada academia y que su predecesor los creo después de la guerra cuando se fundaron las academias"

"Esa información no es del todo correcta Jaune, sé que les prometí que no guardaría más secretos pero esto que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, ni siquiera Qrow sabe de esto, así que necesito que me des tu promesa que no le dirás a nadie hasta que yo te diga que puedes, la seguridad de todo Remnant depende de esto" dijo Ozpin en un tono muy serio, uno que Jaune nunca le había escuchado usar.

"Puede confiar en mi profesor, le doy mi promesa y los Arc jamás rompemos una promesa" respondió Jaune con bastante interés.

"Los baúles que guardan las reliquias son construcciones mágicas muy especiales joven Arc, están en su propio espacio y tiempo fuera de Remnant, solo se conectan con Remnant cuando son abiertos, en ese momento el baúl comparte tiempo y espacio con nuestra dimensión, cuando están cerrados los baúles están en una dimensión diferente, con un tiempo diferente al de Renmant, un día en Renmant son 365 días dentro del baúl cuando está cerrado" explico Ozpin a Jaune, cuando iba a continuar la explicación Jaune lo interrumpió.

"Entiendo lo que quiero decir profesor, pero esa opción no me serviría de nada, usted mismo nos dijo que los baúles solo pueden ser abiertos por sus respectivas doncellas, la doncella d la primavera Vernal está muerta y no tenemos tiempo de buscar a las doncellas de Verano e Invierno para que abran sus respectivos baúles para yo entrenar" respondió Jaune deprimido.

"no me interrumpas Jaune y presta atención que esto que te voy a contar es de suma importancia, cuando mi predecesor creo los baúles para proteger las reliquias solo le confió el secreto a 5 personas, cuatro de ellas eran los directores que mi predecesor eligió para que fueran los directores de cada academia y la quinta persona era tu tatarabuelo Juste Arc el cual se había vuelto un gran amigo de mi predecesor, Juste no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, decía que era muy riesgoso y muy obvio esconder las 4 reliquias en las 4 academias y le pidió a mi predecesor que creara un baúl en la residencia Arc y que dejara la reliquia que iba a ocultar en la academia Beacon bajo la protección del líder de la familia Arc, mi predecesor estuvo de acuerdo con eso así que lo hizo, creo el quinto baúl en la residencia Arc y conecto el baúl con el linaje de los líderes de la familia Arc, Jaune el quinto baúl está en Colmar y está conectado con la líder actual de la familia Arc, tu madre Jeanne Arc… cuando les comente que la reliquia de la Elección era difícil de encontrar me refería a eso" explico Ozpin.

Con cada palabra que Ozpin decía Jaune palidecía cada vez más, no podía creerlo, era algo irreal, había un quinto baúl que estaba localizado en el pueblo donde había vivido toda su vida, peor todavía, ese baúl se encontraba en su hogar, la residencia Arc.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido" comento Ozpin con tono de burla.

"Estoy bien profesor, solo muy impresionado y preocupado, Salem está buscando las reliquias profesor, mi familia está en grave peligro mis padres y mis hermanas" dijo Jaune muy preocupado.

"Tu familia es más fuerte de lo que tú crees Jaune, tu padres son dos de los cazadores más poderosos que conozco, tu madre no es la líder de tu familia por nada"

Ozpin tomo una hoja y una pluma del escritorio y comenzó a escribir, cuando termino agarro un sobre y coloco la carta dentro.

"Vas a ir a Colmar y entregarle esta carta a tu madre, es de suma importancia que solo tu madre lea la carta, de otro modo todo Remnant correrá peligro, ¿quién sabe?, probablemente tu madre te deje entrenar dentro del baúl, otra cosa Jaune no dejare que vayas solo, pídele a uno de tus amigos que te acompañe, yo hablare con Ghira para que pida uno de los Bullhead en los que vinieron y los lleve" termino de decir Ozpin.

Jaune tomo el sobre y lo guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Gracias profesor Ozpin, no lo decepcionare" respondió Jaune más animado saliendo de la oficina, para dirigirse a su cuarto a tomar un baño.

"Sé que no lo harás Jaune" comento Ozpin para sí mismo.

Rápidamente Yang separo su oído de la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, existía un quinto baúl este se localizaba en la residencia Arc en Colmar y este baúl contenía la reliquia que se suponía debía estar en Beacon, un día en Remnant era un año dentro del baúl, era una completa locura, entrando en su cuarto noto que Blake se había retirado, Yang se sentó en la cama quedándose pensativa, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar sobre su situación con Blake y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que alejarse por un corto tiempo, tenía que hablar con Jaune, Yang paso unos 10 minutos analizando la situación, ya se había decidido, iría con Jaune a Colmar y no iba a dejar que Jaune se negara, se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Jaune, una vez allí no se molestó en tocar la puerta, entro al cuarto e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, Jaune que venía saliendo de tomar una ducha se encontraba vestido en sus ya clásicas pijamas con estampado de conejo, se veía sorprendido por la repentina entrada de Yang.

"Chico vómito, yo te acompañare en tu viaje a Colmar y no aceptare un no como respuesta…" dijo Yang con autoridad.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Aquí dejo este segundo capítulo, gracias al flexible horario de mi trabajo pude escribirlo en apenas una semana, espero les guste, si tienen algún comentario o alguna crítica constructiva son bienvenidos en dejarlas en los reviews, espero poder continuar escribiendo a este ritmo, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth Productions, ni en mis sueños podría pertenecerme RWBY XD**

 **Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de Todo Cambia, lamentablemente me tarde mucho en subirlo debido al montón de problemas que hay con el internet y la luz en mi país, en fin dejando de lado lo malo, 8 Reviews, 17 favoritos y 15 follows hasta ahora, de verdad para ser mi primer fic estoy contento con el recibimiento, no serán números del otro mundo pero para las bajas expectativas que tenía yo mismo para este fic de verdad me sorprende XD gracias por todo y prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

Capítulo 3: Amistad y decisión

"Chico vómito, yo te acompañare en tu viaje a Colmar y no aceptare un no como respuesta…" dijo Yang con autoridad.

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Jaune, no tenía sentido, no había pasado ni una hora desde que hablo con el Profesor Ozpin y ya alguien se había enterado de su viaje a Colmar, lo peor de todo, si sabía de su viaje entonces era seguro que sabía de la quinta bóveda, que sabía la verdadera ubicación de la reliquia de la elección, no podía evitar sentirse como si nuevamente fuera fallado, como si esto fuera su culpa, el secreto más importante que le habían encomendado en su vida y ya alguien lo sabía, tal vez si hacia como si no sabía de lo que Yang estaba hablando podría salir de esta, así que coloco su mejor cara de póker y le respondía a Yang.

"No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando Yang ¿viaje a Colmar? No tengo planeado viajar a entrenar a Colmar ja ja ja, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?" Respondía Jaune con nerviosismo y sintiendo como empezaba a sudar frio.

"En primer lugar Chico vómito, tu intento de cara de póker es horrible, en segundo lugar nunca mencione nada de un entrenamiento" respondió Yang con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

Debió de haberlo imaginado, era pésimo mintiendo, nunca pudo hacer que ninguna de sus hermanas le creyeran una mentira cuando era pequeño, al parecer eso no había cambiado, Jaune estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, le había dicho al profesor Ozpin que aceptaría que alguien fuera con él pero no tenía ninguna intención de llevar un acompañante, este viaje era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

"Así que ¿Cuándo salimos? nunca he estado en Colmar pero he escuchado que es un buen lugar turístico con unos bares excelentes". Mencionaba Yang segura y entusiasmada, un tiempo lejos era lo que necesitaba, así podría pensar claramente su situación con Blake.

"No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste Yang pero te informo que no tengo ninguna intención de llevar ningún acompañante, quiero hacer esto solo" dijo Jaune molesto.

"Un consejo, si quieres hablar algo en secreto, no grites, tienes suerte de que fuera la única que estaba en el pasillo cuando gritaste, de lo contrario tu gran secreto lo sabría todo el mundo, vamos Chico vomito no te hagas de rogar, el profesor Ozpin te lo dijo, no te dejaría ir solo, y quien mejor que tu gran amiga Yang para acompañarte" respondió Yang con suficiencia.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, Jaune se encontraba molesto por las palabras de Yang, ¿amiga? Desde su llegada a Beacon ella no había hecho más nada que molestarlo y burlarse cada vez que le pasaba algo, no se conocían en lo más mínimo ¿y se atrevía a llamarse su amiga?

"Yang quiero que esto quede claro, no somos amigos, nunca hemos sido amigos, desde que llegue a Beacon no has hecho más que burlarte de mí, cada vez que Weiss me rechazaba siempre tenías algún comentario chistoso que agregar para burlarte de mí, y ni hablar de cada vez que actúa mi mal de movimiento (Cinetosis, en inglés Motion Sickness), nunca te has molestado en conocerme" dijo Jaune molesto.

Yang se sorprendió de todo lo que había dicho Jaune, nunca se imaginó que él se sintiera de ese modo y hasta hoy nunca lo fuese expresado, siempre se tomaba lo que decía con una sonrisa, pero seguro estaba exagerando, después de todo, ella si lo consideraba su amigo.

"Relájate Jaune, todo eso que mencionas eran bromas, no era para que te lo tomaras tan a pecho, y claro que te conozco, creo que estas exagerando" respondió Yang insegura.

"¿crees que me conoces? Bien, te hare una pregunta sencilla, ¿Cuántas hermanas tengo? Se lo he mencionado al grupo en varias ocasiones" pregunto Jaune.

Yang se quedó pensativa, no sabía que Jaune le había dicho eso al grupo, maldición ni siquiera sabía que Jaune tenía hermanas, ¿tan mal amiga había sido? ¿Tan poca atención le había prestado a Jaune?

"…" Yang no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse callada, no tenía sentido dar una respuesta que no conocía, se sentía bastante mal el tener que admitir que Jaune tenía la razón, en que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de conocer a una persona que ella misma llamaba amigo, peor todavía una persona de la que ella se tomaba la libertad de burlarse en cada momento.

"Eso pensé Yang, ahora que lo pienso la única persona que es realmente mi amiga del equipo RWBY es Ruby, a Blake le podría importar menos lo que pasara conmigo, es la que menos conozco del equipo, para ti solo soy una burla, un simple chiste con el que puedes pasar el rato, y Weiss… Weiss odia el mismísimo suelo por donde yo camino… los únicos amigos que hice en Beacon fueron Ruby y mi equipo, así que te pregunto Yang, ¿Por qué debería permitir que me acompañaras a mi hogar?" comento Jaune melancólicamente

"Mi padre siempre me dijo que no debía ser tan impulsiva, que debía controlarme, una vez casi hago que nos maten a Ruby y a mí por salir a buscar a Raven, nunca imagine que mis bromas te afectaran tanto Jaune y sé que es tarde para decir esto ya que el daño está hecho pero lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es cierto que debí de haberme esforzado en conocerte mejor pero no me puedes echar toda la culpa, tu debiste esforzarte también, tu tampoco te acercaste a mí para charlar, nunca me invitaste a ningún sitio, nada de nada, la amistad es cuestión de dos Jaune, no de uno solo" Respondió Yang.

"Lo intente maldición, de verdad lo intente… seguí los consejos de mi papá, trate de ser cool, trate de tener seguridad en mí mismo, trate de ser gracioso… pero no funciono, al final por más que lo intentes no puedes obligar a agradarle a una persona, lo que me paso con Weiss es el mejor ejemplo de ello, pase todo un semestre intentando agradarle y solo recibí su desprecio pero viene Neptune y logra hacer en un día lo que yo no pude en 6 meses" contesto Jaune frustrado.

"De verdad te gustaba Weiss, no lo hacías por su apellido o para tratar de aprovecharte de ella, de verdad te gustaba" afirmaba Yang

"Desearía haberme enamorado de Pyrrha en lugar de Weiss… pero uno no controla de quien se enamora, ¿por qué quieres acompañarme a Colmar Yang? ¿Qué lograrías con eso? Ya deje en claro que no éramos amigos…" dijo Jaune.

"Porque quiero alejarme de Blake por un tiempo… quiero pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, no eres el único que ha sido afectado por la situación y no voy a poder pensar tranquilamente con Blake tratando de ganarse mi confianza a cada minuto, por favor Jaune, déjame acompañarte, piénsalo de este modo, este viaje puede ser un nuevo inicio para nosotros, podemos conocernos mejor y ser amigos" comento Yang sonriendo esperanzada.

Jaune estaba pensativo, no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que Yang no mentía, ella de verdad quería empezar nuevamente, quería ser su amiga, no lo hacía solo por querer ir a Colmar, y si era sincero consigo mismo quería conocerla mejor, además Yang era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, si alguien podía ayudarlo a hacerse más fuerte era ella, así que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podía pedirle a Yang consejos para ser más fuerte y podría conocerla mejor en el proceso.

"Posiblemente me arrepienta de esto, pero está bien Yang, te daré una oportunidad, puedes venir conmigo a Colmar" respondió Jaune accediendo a la petición de Yang.

Yang se acercó a Jaune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

"Te prometo que no te arrepentirás Jaune" comento Yang alegre.

"Ya lo estoy haciendo" respondió Jaune sobándose la espalda.

"ja ja ja, lo siento, me emocione de más, aunque todavía no me lo puedo creer, una quinta bóveda, en tu casa, y la bóveda de la academia Beacon siendo un señuelo, si no fuera escuchado al profesor Ozpin decir eso creería que es una broma" comento Yang.

"Ni yo mismo lo puedo creer, ninguno de mis padres nunca dio indicios de que un objeto tan importante como una reliquia estuviera en la residencia Arc, me preocupa, eso hace a mi familia un objetivo de Salem, mis padres, mis hermanas, toda mi familia corre peligro" contesto Jaune preocupado.

"No te preocupes tanto Jaune, han pasado muchos años y ahora es que vienes enterándote de esto, obviamente el profesor Ozpin y tu familia sabe guardar el secreto y te puedo asegurar que protegeré este secreto con mi vida" calmo Yang a Jaune.

Dando media vuelta Yang camino hacia la puerta, volteo su cabeza y miro a Jaune.

"Voy a recoger todo lo que necesite para el viaje y preparar a Bumblebee, ni loca la voy a dejar aquí, mi moto viene conmigo, de verdad gracias Jaune, no solo por el viaje, también por la oportunidad que me diste de conocerte mejor" dijo Yang saliendo de la habitación.

Estando solo Jaune se acostó en su cama, el cansancio de haber entrenado hasta la madrugada hizo que se quedara dormido rápidamente.

* * *

Weiss se encontraba caminando en los alrededores de la ciudad de Mistral, habían pasado varias horas desde que hablo con Jaune, su Scroll marcaban las 12 del mediodía, se encontraba muy decaída, la forma en la que le había hablado Jaune la afecto bastante, le hablo como si ella fuera una completa extraña, pudo incluso sentir resentimiento en Jaune cuando este menciono a Neptune… Neptune, ese era un nombre en el que no había pensado en mucho tiempo, habían pasado 8 meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, hasta hace poco no sabía si estaba bien o incluso si había salido con vida de la batalla de Beacon, fue Sun quien le comento que él y el resto de su equipo se encontraban bien y habían regresado a Mistral, pasaron muchas cosas en esos 8 meses, tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre sus sentimientos, quería creer que había cambiado para bien, que había madurado, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Neptune era simple atracción, no se había enamorado de él y mucho menos lo amaba, sin embargo había algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza, algo que Neptune le dijo pero que nunca tuvo tiempo de preguntarle propiamente.

 _Flashback: Noche del baile en la academia Beacon._

 _"Así que ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Pregunto Weiss sonriendo alegremente._

 _"¿Huh?" respondió Neptune confuso._

 _"Dijiste que estabas apenado, ¿Qué te hizo venir a hablar conmigo?" preguntó Weiss con curiosidad todavía sonriente._

 _Neptune dejo de mirarla y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban bailando Pyrrha y Jaune, Weiss siguió su mirada y observo a Jaune, Weiss no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un idiota usando ese vestido, por ese comportamiento es que ella ni quería ser vista en la misma habitación que él, era todo lo contrario a Neptune que ella consideraba una persona cool y que se comportaba a la altura, un hombre digno de una Schnee, alguien que no la avergonzaría con estupideces._

 _"Lo estas observando" le respondió Neptune sonriendo._

 _Weiss estaba confundida, ¿Qué lo estaba observando? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella solo estaba viendo a Arc haciendo el ridículo por millonésima vez desde que ella tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo._

 _"Tienes muy buenos amigos cuidándote las espaldas" le dijo Neptune._

 _Poco a poco Weiss fue perdiendo la sonrisa ¿Qué quería decir Neptune? ¿Estaba insinuando que Arc lo convenció a que se acercara a hablar con ella? Eso la dejo helada y bastante confundida, disfruto el resto de la noche con Neptune pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que él le dijo._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Esas palabras todavía retumbaban en su mente, no había tenido la valentía de preguntarle a Neptune ¿que había querido decir con esas palabras?, él había insinuado que Jaune fue la razón por la cual él se acercó a ella en el baile, si eso era cierto, significaba que Jaune había sacrificado su propia felicidad por ella, solo Winter haría algo tan desinteresado por ella, su Padre solo la veía como un instrumento para alargar su legado, su madre estaba muy ocupada emborrachándose como para darle cualquier clase de afecto y su hermano solo la veía como un obstáculo para sus propias ambiciones. No solo pensaba que Jaune era un idiota, también creía que este solo le interesaba su apellido y el dinero de su familia, ahora se daba cuenta que eso era lo más lejano a la verdad, lamentablemente se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba Weiss que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando directamente hacia un par de personas por lo cual choco inevitablemente cayendo al piso.

"Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención" Se disculpó Weiss.

"¡¿Weiss?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Weiss reconocía esa voz, subió la mirada y observo que era Neptune quien venía tomado de la mano de una chica de pelo color verde claro peinado hacia su lado derecho, de ojos verdes y dos marcas en forma de rectángulos de color negro en sus mejillas, Weiss la recordaba del torneo del festival Vytal, si recordaba bien su nombre era Reese, esta le tendió una mano a Weiss para ayudarla a pararse y esta acepto.

"¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo Weiss! La última vez que te vi fue durante la batalla en Beacon, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sabía si estabas bien o si te había pasado algo, pero no pude encontrarte… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Dijo Neptune con alegría.

"Ruby y yo logramos llegar a la torre de Beacon, trate de llamarte pero las comunicaciones estaban muertas, tiempo después de la batalla mi padre me vino a buscar y me obligo a regresar a Atlas" respondió Weiss.

"Reese y yo vamos camino a almorzar, ¿te importaría si Weiss nos acompaña cariño? Ha pasado bastante tiempo y tengo mucho que hablar con ella" le pregunto Neptune a Reese.

"Está bien que nos acompañe amor, entiendo que has estado preocupado por tus amigos, la batalla de Beacon nos afectó a todos" respondió Reese con mucha tristeza.

Weiss observo como Neptune abrazaba a Reese por unos segundos para luego tomarla de la mano y seguir caminando, Weiss los siguió hasta que llegaron a un bonito puesto de comida, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron tres platos de estofado de carne, mientras esperaban por su comida Weiss noto a Neptune algo incómodo, como si intentara decir algo pero no supiera como empezar, sin querer dar rodeos Weiss lo miro de frente.

"La mejor forma de empezar es desde el comienzo Neptune, no nos vemos desde la batalla de Beacon, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu equipo durante la batalla?" pregunto Weiss seriamente.

Neptune respiro profundamente y miro de frente a Weiss.

"Recorrimos gran parte de la academia eliminando a cuanto Grimm nos encontráramos, nunca habíamos visto tantos Grimm juntos en nuestras vidas, sumado a eso los Robots de Atlas habían perdido el control y estaban atacando a cuanta persona se encontraban, fue una verdadera carnicería… tratamos de ayudar a cualquier civil que nos encontráramos pero muchos no lo lograron…" dijo Neptune tristemente.

Neptune apretaba sus puños encima de la mesa, tenía un semblante triste y parecía que en cualquier momento lágrimas caerían de sus ojos, sin perder tiempo Reese coloco una de sus manos en uno de los puños apretados de Neptune y este lo aflojo para tomar la mano de Reese.

"Estábamos seguros que no íbamos a salir con vida, habíamos tenido suerte en durar tanto pero en cualquier momento la suerte terminaría, después de un tiempo decidimos que era hora de evacuar, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia uno de los puntos de evacuación escuchamos unos gritos pidiendo ayuda, nos dirigimos al lugar y nos encontramos con Reese quien tenía a su compañera en sus brazos" continuo Neptune.

Cuando se disponía a continuar Reese interrumpió a Neptune.

"Yo continuo desde aquí Neptune" le dijo Reese con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi equipo había sido rodeado por un gran número de Grimm, se nos había terminado el dust y casi no teníamos aura, eran demasiados, no teníamos ruta de escape, era luchar o morir, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, aguantamos todo lo que pudimos pero estábamos cansados y después de un tiempo se nos había agotado la poca aura que nos quedaba…" dijo Reese triste.

"el primero en caer fue Nadir, fue capturado por un Nevermore mientras luchaba contra un grupo de Ursas, no pudimos hacer nada, solo observar mientras el Nevermore se perdía en el cielo con Nadir en sus garras, justo después perdimos a Bolin quien intentando seguir al Nevermore que se llevó a Nadir fue rodeado por un grupo de Ursas, eran muchos y no tuvo oportunidad…" continuo Reese con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Reese, no tienes que continuar" la interrumpió Neptune preocupado.

"Está bien Neptune… quiero terminar de contarle a Weiss lo que ocurrió con mi equipo" comento Reese.

"Solo quedábamos Arslan y yo con vida, de verdad creímos que no saldríamos de esa, Arslan estaba herida y yo estaba agotada, sin aura y sin dust, así que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien en los alrededores que pudiera socorrernos, a los pocos segundos llego el equipo SSSN, ellos gastaron el poco Dust que les quedaba para abrirnos un camino entre los Grimm y así poder escapar, luego nos escoltaron hasta el punto de evacuación más cercano" dijo Reese con tristeza.

Al terminar de contar lo ocurrido Reese se secó las lágrimas y trato de calmarse, Weiss pudo notar fácilmente lo mucho que le dolía a la peliverde recordar ese momento.

"¿Cómo se encuentra tu equipo Weiss? ¿Están todos bien? Pregunto Neptune con preocupación.

"Nosotras nos encontramos bien, RWBY no tuvo bajas, pero tampoco salimos ilesas de la batalla, Ruby y yo teníamos heridas menores, Yang y Blake no tuvieron tanta suerte, Blake sufrió una grave herida en el abdomen y Yang… Yang perdió un brazo peleando contra Adam Taurus" respondió Weiss cabizbaja.

"Ninguno salimos ilesos de esa batalla, me alegra que todas estén con vida, ustedes se volvieron muy buenas amigas estaba preocupados por ustedes, ¿Qué paso con el equipo JNPR? ¿También se encuentran bien? Pregunto Neptune con ánimo.

Weiss bajo la mirada, le dolía recordar esa fatídica noche, recordar la voz desesperada de Jaune mientras les pedía a ella y a Ruby que fueran a ayudar a Pyrrha, recordar aquel destello plateado, recordar encontrar a Ruby inconsciente en la cima de la torre, no encontrar rastros de Pyrrha excepto su tiara, su escudo y su lanza rotos.

"Perdimos a Pyrrha esa noche…" dijo Weiss melancólica y sin levantar la mirada.

Luego de escuchar lo que dijo Weiss tanto Neptune como Reese se quedaron atónitos, Pyrrha era posiblemente la estudiante más fuerte que tenía Beacon incluso antes de entrar en la academia ya era bastante famosa ganando varios torneos, ninguno de los 2 podía imaginar que algún Grimm pudiera haber acabado con la vida de la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?, Pyrrha es una de las aprendices de cazadora más fuerte de todo el renio de Vale, joder incluyendo el resto de las academias son muy pocos los aprendices que son igual de fuertes que ella". Comento Neptune todavía incrédulo por la noticia de la muerte de Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha decidió enfrentarse sola a la causante de todo lo que ocurrió en Beacon y fue derrotada… esa mujer… Cinder, ella es un ser despiadado, que no le importa destruir la vida de los demás con tal de conseguir su objetivo" dijo Weiss llevando inconscientemente una de sus manos al costado derecho de su abdomen, nunca olvidaría lo cerca que estuvo de morir a manos de esa mujer.

"¿Cómo se encuentra su equipo? Si mal no recuerdo, Jaune era su compañero, ¿Cómo lo está tomando?" Pregunto Neptune preocupado.

"Ren y Nora lo están sobrellevando, ellos se tienen el uno al otro y eso ayuda bastante, Jaune…" Weiss no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lágrimas de impotencia al mencionar a Jaune, odiaba el sentirse así, le frustraba el no encontrar una manera de poder ayudar a Jaune, Weiss se limpió las lágrimas y continúo hablando.

"Jaune no lo está tomando nada bien, está la mayoría del tiempo entrenando solo, ya no es la persona animada y alegre que conociste Neptune, pero eso no es lo peor… no te puedo dar muchos detalles pero hace poco nos enfrentamos nuevamente con Cinder y su grupo, Jaune perdió el control y se enfrentó solo a Cinder sin importarle el riesgo, nunca lo había visto así, estaba tan furioso, tan cegado por la ira que poco o nada le importo la posibilidad de morir en ese momento… yo no sé qué hacer, quiero ayudarlo pero no tengo idea como, estoy segura que me está evitando, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el no quiso nada conmigo… y no lo culpo, no después de cómo lo trate cuando estábamos en Beacon, seguro me odia" dijo Weiss cabizbaja.

Neptune se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ¿Jaune odiar a Weiss? No lo creía, no después de lo que Jaune hizo por ella en el baile de Beacon, de hecho estaba seguro que era todo lo contrario.

"De verdad no creo que Jaune te odie Weiss, puede que esté pasando por un momento muy difícil de su vida y que esto lo haga comportarse de la forma en la que lo hace, pero estoy seguro que no te odia" le aseguro Neptune.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No haz visto la forma en la que actúa hacia mí, esta tan distante, tan molesto, incluso puedo sentir algo de resentimiento dirigido hacia mí las pocas veces que he logrado hablar con él, estoy segura que me odia y yo soy la culpable" dijo Weiss de forma desesperada.

"La noche del baile tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Jaune, estaba molesto por mi actitud, me pregunto si me importaban las chicas con las que coqueteaba, si me importaba como ellas se sentían" comento pensativo Neptune.

Al escuchar a Neptune, Weiss puso toda su atención a lo que él decía, no había podido dejar de pensar en esto desde la noche del baile, el saber cómo encajaba Jaune con todo el asunto de Neptune decidiéndose a acompañarla al baile y el ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por fin tendría esas respuestas.

"Él estaba molesto porque yo había rechazado tu invitación para ir al baile, le confesé que no podía bailar y que te había rechazado por esa razón, le dije que si te quería que no me metería en su camino, le tomo unos segundos en responderme, y cuando lo hizo solo me pregunto si tú me gustabas, le respondí que me parecías una chica cool, me dijo que entonces fuera y hablara contigo, sin piropos, sin ser cool, que solo fuera yo mismo, que solamente hablando contigo te haría pasar una noche feliz"

Weiss estaba sorprendida, Jaune ¿había hecho eso por ella? ¿Después de cómo lo había tratado? No sabía que decir.

"Weiss, Jaune dejo a un lado sus propios sentimientos para que fueras feliz, incluso para mí que no lo conozco era obvio que le gustas, no creo que de verdad te odie" comento Neptune.

"Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no deja que lo ayude? ¿Por qué me ignora?" preguntó Weiss.

Habiendo pasado por una situación similar a la de Jaune Resse decidió responder.

"Jaune está pasando por un momento muy complicado, un compañero se vuelve más que un amigo, es alguien al que le confías ciegamente tu vida en el campo de batalla, es alguien con quien pasas día y noche entrenando y haciendo misiones, se vuelven parte de tu familia, muchos compañeros incluso terminan contrayendo matrimonio, él debe de tener un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa muy grande, esos sentimientos pueden incluso llevar a sentir ira no solo hacia los responsables de lo que ocurrió en Beacon, también hacia el mismo" respondió Reese.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? No quiero que nada malo le ocurra, quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, quiero volver a verlo sonreír". Dijo Weiss con un poco de desespero.

"Nunca lo abandones…no dejes que se sienta solo, no dejes que olvide que tiene amigos que lo quieren y que estarán con él en la buenas y en las malas, y hazle saber que él no es culpable de lo que sucedió, eso me ayudó mucho" comento Reese sonriendo y tomando la mano de Neptune en la suya mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa.

Las palabras de Reese ayudaron a Weiss a calmarse, Reese tenía razón, no iba dejar que Jaune fuera consumido por esos sentimientos, la necesitaba y ella estaría ahí para él, y no solo ella, Weiss decidió que ya era hora de hablar con todo el grupo.

"Gracias Reese, Neptune, de verdad necesitaba una charla como esta" le dijo Weiss.

"no hay problema Weiss, para eso están los amigos" Dijo Neptune el cual saco su scroll para ver la hora y se fijó que habían pasado un buen rato hablando. "El tiempo pasa rápido mientras estas con los amigos Reese y yo tenemos que hacer unas compras, pasamos 2 semanas fuera de Mistral por una misión y tenemos que reponer algunas cosas, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, luego podemos pasar a saludar a el resto de nuestros amigos, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos y estoy seguro que a Reese le gustaría conocerlos"

"Me parece una buena idea, estoy segura que al grupo le alegrara verlos, Sun también se encuentra con nosotros, le alegrara mucho verte" comento Weiss.

Neptune se encargó de pagar la cuenta para luego los tres marcharse charlando animadamente.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, Jaune había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, no había sido un sueño tranquilo, las pesadillas no se habían hecho esperar, era una tortura, volver a estar encerrado en ese casillero mientras veía a Pyrrha alejarse hacia su muerte lo hacía sentir una impotencia enorme, pero su subconsciente no se había conformado con solo eso, ahora sumándole el momento en que Weiss fue herida de gravedad por Cinder con la única diferencia que esta vez solo podía observar como Weiss moría sin el poder hacer nada. Despertando bruscamente decidió que no volvería a conciliar el sueño así que decidió levantarse, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, se colocó su jean, su hoodie de pumpkin pete y termino colocándose su armadura, una vez listo decidió bajar a la sala de estar.

"pero miren quien decidió despertar, la bella durmiente" comento Qrow sentado en uno de los sofá al ver bajar a Jaune.

Al escuchar a Qrow el resto del grupo puso toda su atención en Jaune, Nora fue la primera en acercársele, con su brazo derecho Nora sujeto a Jaunedel cuello y le revolvió el cabello con su mano izquierda.

"Qué bueno que despiertas valeroso líder, espero que hoy si te quedes a cenar con nosotros, ya van varios días que te saltas la cena y eso no es saludable" dijo Nora mientras sin darse cuenta apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Jaune dificultándole la respiración.

"Chicos… tampoco creo que sea saludable que a una persona se le ponga azul la cara…" comento Oscar con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Oscar tiene razón Nora… no es para nada saludable sofocar a tus amigos" explico Ren calmadamente.

Al escuchar a sus amigos Nora soltó a Jaune, este callo de rodillas al piso, respirando desesperadamente buscando de llenar sus pulmones de la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

"Lo siento Jaune, a veces no mido mi propia fuerza, ¿qué dices?, ¿cenaras con tus amigos esta noche?" pregunto Nora animadamente.

Levantándose del piso Jaune no lo pensó mucho, iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos, al menos para él iba a ser mucho tiempo, así que aprovecharía el momento y pasaría la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con sus amigos.

"Claro que me quedare para cenar con ustedes, nada como pasar un buen rato con tus amigos" dijo Jaune sonriendo.

Al escuchar esto todos sonrieron animadamente, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habían cenado todos juntos así que esta ocasión los tenía bastante animados.

"¿Y qué vamos a cenar? Estoy hambriento. Pregunto Jaune.

"Por supuesto que estas hambriento Jaune, te saltaste el almuerzo… y también la cena de ayer, no debes saltarte las comidas de ese modo, cenaremos Pizza, Sun nos comentó que sabe de un lugar donde preparan unas Pizzas muy buenas así que fue con Blake a comprar unas para la cena…" comento Ruby.

"No volveré a saltarme ninguna comida Ruby, te doy mi promesa de Arc… ¿Pizza? Genial, tengo demasiado tiempo sin comer Pizza" comento Jaune animado.

Jaune se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y se sentó cómodamente, se fijó que aparte de Blake tampoco se encontraban Yang y Weiss.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Yang y Weiss? No las vi cuando estaba bajando y veo que tampoco están aquí abajo Pregunto Jaune.

"Yang estaba revisando su moto y Weiss no ha vuelto desde que salió esta mañana" respondió Ren.

Repentinamente la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver.

"¡¿Alguien menciono mi nombre?!" dijo una sonriente Yang, tenía las manos llenas de grasa al igual que su mejilla derecha.

"Hermana te tardaste revisando a Bumblebee, ya Blake y Sun fueron a buscar la cena" menciono Ruby.

"Solo estaba haciéndole una revisión de rutina, nada del otro mundo, perfecto justo me estaba rugiendo la tripa jajaja, y ¿qué vamos a cenar?" comento Yang alegremente mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar, iba a tener la oportunidad de pensar mejor su situación con Blake sin muchas distracciones y al mismo tiempo conocer mejor a uno de sus amigos, esto la animaba bastante.

"Sun y Blake van a traer…" antes de poder responder fue interrumpida por Nora quien grito fuertemente.

"¡PIZAAAAAAAAAAA!" grito Nora con mucha emoción, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la casa donde justo en ese momento estaban pasando Sun y Blake.

"¿había con anchoas?, ¿tienen mucho queso?, ¿no se te ocurrió traer la mía con piña cierto?, ¿Qué trajiste?, ¡DIMEEEEE!" preguntaba Nora impacientemente.

Ren se levantó suspirando y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, tomo a Nora de la mano y la llevo a sentarse a uno de los muebles de la sala de estar.

"Esperemos sentados las Pizzas Nora, no queremos que ninguna se caiga" dijo Ren pacientemente.

"jajajaja me encantan estos chicos, siempre están muy animados, para responderte Nora, si había con anchoas, las pedí con extra queso y peperoni y ni loco compraría una Pizza con piña, eso sería sacrilegio" dijo Sun sonriendo, se dirigió al comedor y coloco dos grandes cajas de Pizza que llevaba en ambas manos.

"La pizza no fue lo único que trajimos" comento Blake mientras se dirigía al comedor para colocar una tercera caja de pizza en la mesa para luego posar su mirada a la entrada de la casa.

Todos siguieron la mirada de Blake y observaron en la entrada a Weiss pero esta no estaba sola, detrás de ella se encontraba Neptune y una chica peliverde que se les hacía muy familiar.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo chicos" comento Neptune mientras entraba a la casa tomado de la mano de Reese. "Nos encontramos con Weiss cuando llegábamos de una misión y decidimos invitarla a almorzar luego decidimos pasar a saludarlos, ¿recuerdan a Reese? Participo en el torneo del festival Vytal".

Uno a uno le dio la bienvenida a Neptune y a Reese, todos notando que estos estaban tomados de la mano, Ruby no paraba de ver con cara de incredulidad las manos de ambos y luego a Weiss, Yang no pudo aguantarse y se levantó para dirigirse hacia Weiss tomándola de los hombros.

"Mi sentido pésame por tu noviazgo con neptune…" le dijo Yang con falsa tristeza.

"si quieres le puedo romper las piernas por ti" comento Nora desde su asiento alzando a Magnhild.

"¿Romper las piernas?" pregunto Reese viendo con mucha preocupación a Nora.

"Nadie le va a romper las piernas a Neptune, él y yo solo éramos y seguimos siendo amigos y quítame las manos de encima Yang me estas ensuciando, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos y en tu cara?" dijo molesta Weiss quitándose las manos de Yang las manos de Yang que ya habían manchado su ropa.

"ups, lo siento reina de hielo, no te preocupes, es solo grasa que limpie del motor de Bumblebee, nada que no puedas quitar con un buen detergente y unas estrujadas, vuelvo en un minuto, voy a lavarme las manos" dijo Yang para luego dirigirse al baño.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento y empezaron a charlar con todos, Sun era uno de los que más animados estaba, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo, ninguno quería tocar el tema de la caída de Beacon, pensaron que era mejor dejar un tema tan depresivo ara otra ocasión, de todos el que menos participaba en la conversación era Jaune, ver a sus amigos hablando sonrientes le hacía pensar "Por esto es que tengo que volverme más fuerte, para protegerlos" también le llenaba de tristeza "Pyrrha debería estar aquí con nosotros, sonriendo" y de un gran odio "Les hare pagar por lo que le hicieron". Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando.

"JAUNE" lo llamo Weiss alzando la voz, tenía rato tratando de llamar su atención pero este no le respondía, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, esto la hacía sentirse rara, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, mucho menos ser ignorada por Jaune quien antes buscaba siempre de hacer que ella le prestara atención y le buscaba conversación a cada rato, definitivamente no le gustaba como la hacía sentir ser ignorada por el…

Jaune se sobresaltó casi cayendo del mueble donde estaba sentado, apenado se volvió a sentar y dirigió su mirada hacia Weiss evitando verle la cara.

"Disculpa Weiss, estaba con la mente en otro lado, ¿me querías decir algo?" preguntó Jaune.

"Te pregunte si habías podido descansar…" le dijo Weiss preocupada.

"Si pude dormir unas horas" le respondió Jaune.

Weiss se quedó en silencio unos segundo sin saber que decir, no tenía idea de que hablar con Jaune, justo en este momento se dio cuenta que no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, no se había molestado en conocerlo mientras estaban en Beacon.

"Lamento interrumpir tan interesante conversación, chico, hoy en la mañana fui a hablar con Ghira sobre tu transporte hacia Colmar, mañana a las 9 de la mañana saldrá un bullhead con el primer grupo de faunus, el bullhead dejara a los faunos en el puerto de la zona oeste y luego los llevara a ustedes al punto de control más cercano de Colmar, serán unas 8 horas de viaje por aire así que te recomiendo que salgas temprano a comprar provisiones" dijo Qrow

Al escuchar lo que dijo Qrow todos se quedaron atónitos, ninguno tenía conocimiento de que Jaune fuera a realizar algún viaje, les había costado mucho volverse a reunir solo para tener que separarse de nuevo.

"¿De que estas hablando tío Qrow? ¿Cuál viaje? ¿Es esto una broma?" Pregunto Ruby confundida y triste.

"Nos costó mucho volvernos a reunir, ¿por qué quieres marcharte Jaune?" pregunto Blake.

"Después de haber pasado por tanto Jaune… tú no eres así, tu no nos abandonarías" dijo Weiss

"No puedes marcharte valeroso líder, te necesitamos…" comento Nora afligida.

"Jaune… creo que nos debes una explicación…" dijo Ren seriamente.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin dejar que Jaune pudiera explicarles, no se habían tomado muy bien la noticia, tenía que tomar control de la situación, explicarles que no era lo que ellos creían.

"Chicos… Chicos si me dejaran expli… CHICOOOOOOS!" al final Jaune tuvo que gritar para que se tranquilizaran y le dejaran hablar.

"Weiss tiene razón, jamás los abandonaría, eso nunca, tengo que ir a Colmar porque el profesor Ozpin me pidió que le fuera a entregar un mensaje a mi mamá, el profesor me dijo que es de suma importancia hacer esto" dijo Jaune, no le gustaba decir verdades a medias pero no era el momento ni el lugar para decirles toda la verdad.

Al escuchar esto se calmaron un poco, no les gustaba para nada tener que separarse nuevamente pero entendían que si era algo tan importante entonces tenía que hacerse.

"Que no se te olvide que tienes que llevar un acompañante chico, Oz me dijo que no podías ir solo" dijo Qrow

Al escuchar esto Weiss no pudo evitar pensar que esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, si iba en este viaje con Jaune podría aprovechar y arreglar las cosas con él, de ayudarlo a ser el chico que era antes, de conocerlo antes de juzgarlo como a los demás y ser su amiga, era su oportunidad de reparar uno de los errores que cometió cuando estaba en Beacon.

"Yo lo acompañare, yo iré con Jaune a Colmar" dijo Weiss con confianza y viendo a un sorprendido Jaune.

"Weiss… yo… esto…" Jaune se había quedado sin palabras, de todos sus compañeros que podían haberse ofrecido nunca pensó que Weiss fuera hacerlo.

"No es necesario Weiss, Nora y yo acompañaremos a Jaune, somos un equipo después de todo" Comento Ren.

"Lo siento Ren y reina de hielo pero esa oferta ya tiene comprador, awww esperaron a que me lavara para empezar a comer, gracias chicos" comento Yang mientras se sentaba y agarraba la primera rebanada de Pizza dándole un gran mordisco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ya sabias de su viaje?" pregunto Weiss molesta.

"Esta mañana escuche de casualidad al profesor Ozpin pedirle a Jaune que fuera a Colmar con un acompañante, aunque no escuche los detalles, así que cuando Jaune fue a su habitación entre y le pedí acompañarlo, obviamente no se pudo negar soy Yangtastica" dijo Yang entre risas, omitiendo toda la información del quinto baúl.

A todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, nadie se rio de la mala broma de Yang.

"¡Ahhhhh! Vamos, esa fue una buena broma" dijo Yang convencida d que su broma había sido genial.

"Dejando tu pésimo sentido del humor de lado, yo también quiero acompañarlos" dijo Weiss, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, era su momento de arreglar las cosas con Jaune y no iba a perderlo.

"Supongo que incluso si te digo que no igual vas a querer ir ¿no es así? Mini Winter" pregunto Qrow.

"Así es, quiero… necesito ir con Jaune, tengo algo muy importante que hacer…" Dijo Weiss con convicción en sus ojos.

"Muy bien, con tal y el chico no tenga ningún problema entonces puedes ir con ellos" explico Qrow.

Jaune estaba a punto de dar la respuesta negativa cuando miro a Weiss, ella estaba mirándolo a la cara suplicándole con los ojos, sentimientos que creyó haber dejado atrás durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sin verla estaban volviendo a emerger, incluso temiendo a que se repitiera la misma desagradable situación que vivió en Beacon, no podía negarse ante esa mirada.

"Haz lo que quieras…" dijo Jaune.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Jaune se formó una linda sonrisa en el rostro de Weiss, estaba alegre, si Jaune se fuera negado no hubiera podido hacer nada, pero no fue así, Jaune le había permitido acompañarla.

"Gracias Jaune" Dijo una sonriente Weiss tomando un trozo de pizza.

Al ver su sonrisa Jaune sintió que su temperatura corporal se elevaba, su cara se volvió completamente roja, sin decir más Jaune dejo de mirar el rostro de Weiss y se concentró en comer su pizza.

"¿dónde nos encontraríamos nuevamente? ¿Continuamos y los esperamos en Atlas? O ¿los esperamos aquí?" pregunto Ren

"Ninguna de las dos, Oz y yo todavía tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos en la academia, ellos nos esperaran a nosotros en Colmar y luego saldremos todos a Atlas, ahora si nadie tiene más preguntas entonces es hora de comer, la Pizza sabe mejor cuando está caliente" Respondió Qrow.

El resto de la cena paso sin ninguna otra sorpresa, todos tratando de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían para divertirse antes de volverse a separar, Yang no paraba de realizar bromas malas algunas tan malas que si hacían reír a los demás mientras recordaban sus buenos momentos en Beacon como la pelea de comida todo mientras disfrutaban de las pizzas, así varias horas hasta que decidieron finalizar la noche, Sun, Neptune y Reese se despidieron de todos prometiendo volverlos a ver en los siguientes días, el resto se fue a su habitación para dormir.

Ya en la habitación que compartía con Nora y Ren, Jaune coloco sus pijamas pero antes de dormir quería decirle unas palabras a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Chicos quería que supieran que los considero parte de mi familia, después de mañana cuando nos volvamos a ver, les aseguro que ya no seré mas un estorbo para ustedes" dijo Jaune cabizbajo.

"Nunca te hemos considerado una molestia Jaune, eres nuestro líder" le respondió Nora.

"También te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, siempre estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites" dijo Ren con sinceridad.

"Gracias chicos" respondió Jaune con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de compartir este momento se fueron a sus camas a dormir.

* * *

Eran casi las 9 am y todo el grupo se dirigía hacia el puerto donde se encontraba el Bullhead para despedir a Jaune, Weiss y Yang, el ánimo estaba un poco apagado, les entristecía tener que volver a separarse, todos se habían levantado temprano para acompañar a sus amigos a realizar las compras de lo que necesitarían para el viaje, comida, agua, medicamento para el vómito que lamentablemente estaba agotada.

"Genial… 8 horas en un Bullhead sin medicamento para el vómito, este va a ser un largo viaje" dijo Jaune.

"¿Estarás bien? Es mucho tiempo como para pasar todo el trayecto en el baño vomitando jajajaja" bromeo Ruby.

"¡RUBY! No está bien burlarse de este tipo de cosas" la regaño Yang.

Todos miraron extrañados a Yang, ella había sido una de las que más bromeaba cada vez que Jaune vomitaba cuando se subía a un Bullhead, no era para nada normal su reacción.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Blake.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que me encuentro bien" respondió Yang.

"Es que no es normal en ti el no hacer bromas sobre esto" dijo Weiss.

"Es solo que… no me gustaría que se burlaran de mi o de Ruby por algo de lo que no tengo control… mucho menos si es un problema de salud, de verdad lo siento por todas las veces que me burle de ti Jaune" Dijo Yang apenada.

"Gracias Yang y no te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado" respondió Jaune sorprendido por la disculpa, se pudo dar cuenta que Yang estaba realmente avergonzada y que su disculpa era verdadera.

"Bueno chicos ya llegamos y justo a tiempo ya están terminando de subir" comento Qrow.

En una zona abierta se encontraba el Bullhead, era tan grande como el que usaron para llegar a Beacon la primera vez, los Faunos se estaban terminando de subir así que no tenían mucho tiempo.

"Chicos creo que este es un buen momento para un ¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO!" dijo Nora animada.

Todos rieron por el entusiasmo de Nora y se acercaron para darse el abrazo, Ruby y Yang jalaron a Qrow para que este se uniera el abrazo también.

"No se preocupen chicos nos volveremos a ver en unos días" Dijo Jaune

"No puedo esperar a conocer tu familia Jaune" Comento Ruby.

"No nos olvidemos de sus fotos de bebe, debe de tener un montón al ser el único varón" Dijo Nora.

"Siempre he querido visitar Colmar, he escuchado que es un lugar muy cultural" Comento Ren.

"Ya es hora de abordar, nos vemos en Colmar, cuídense todos" Dijo Jaune.

Al terminar de despedirse Jaune, Yang y Weiss abordaron el Bullhead que los llevaría a Colmar.

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Y por fin salen Jaune y Yang para Colmar, con el agregado de Weiss que se les sumo al viajes no queriendo perder su oportunidad de ayudar a Jaune pero ¿La tendrá? Siempre pensé que Weiss nunca se dio cuenta del verdadero lado oscuro de la empresa de su familia, una parte de ese lado oscuro lo vimos brevemente en los últimos episodios de RWBY Volumen 6 cuando Adam se quita la venda de los ojos y muestra la marca que tiene en la cara, SDC (Schnee Dust Company) esa era la marca lo que indica que la compañía está involucrada con esclavismo, ese es un aspecto que quiero explorar en este fic, ¿se imaginan si Adam se hubiera enterado que una de las compañeras de Blake es la heredera de la empresa que lo esclavizo? Ese es un enfrentamiento que me hubiera gustado ver.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth Productions, ni en mis sueños podría pertenecerme RWBY XD**

 **Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Todo Cambia, me tarde menos en escribir este capítulo pero más tiempo del que quería… en fin el Fic está teniendo una aceptación decente para ser mi primer fic 21 follows, 21 favs y 11 reviews, menor a su versión en inglés pero nada fuera de lo esperado viendo que el fandom anglosajón es mucho más amplio, si quieren y tienen tiempo dejen una review de que les pareció este nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 4: Familia**

Definitivamente Jaune no pasaba por su mejor momento, actualmente se encontraba agachado con su cara dentro de un bote de basura liberando todo el contenido que había en su estómago, el Bullhead se había tardado 5 horas para llegar al puerto de la zona oeste, para Jaune habían sido 5 horas de infierno, apenas el Bullhead despego de Mistral su Cinetosis no espero ni un segundo para entrar en acción, en estos momentos los tripulantes del Bullhead se habían tomado 40 minutos para abastecerse para los próximos viajes, ya los Faunos se habían retirado y estaban abordando un barco hacia Menagerie, la próxima escala seria Colmar, estaba a solo 3 horas de su hogar, de su familia.

"3 horas de continuo infierno a menos que Yang encuentre la medicina para el vómito…" se dijo para sí mismo Jaune en voz baja.

A cierta distancia Weiss observaba a Jaune, ya tenía algo de tiempo vomitando, estaba pálido y sudaba bastante, no tenía idea de que su problema lo afectara de ese modo, no podía negar que estaba algo preocupada, así que se acercó a él y poso una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

"¿te encuentras bien Jaune? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Pregunto Weiss amablemente.

Jaune la miro extrañado, Weiss nunca se preocupaba por él, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su cinetosis, ella tendía a alejarse cada vez que el vomitaba e incluso hacia comentarios poco agradables, estaba actuando de manera extraña y Jaune no se sentía con ganas de aguantarse su juego.

"No, ya me siento mejor, no tienes por qué molestarte" respondió Jaune.

"No es ninguna molestia Jaune, y no creo que te sientas mejor, estas muy pálido y sudas mucho, si quieres podemos encontrar un lugar para que te sientes, ¿quieres algo para beber?" insistió Weiss.

Molesto y sin pensar en lo que hacía Jaune se quitó la mano de Weiss de su hombro y se giró para verla.

"Te dije que no quiero tu ayuda, además no quisiera que una persona de tu estatus estuviera cerca de alguien que apesta a vómito, tu misma me lo dijiste en Beacon ¿recuerdas?" dijo Jaune sin pensar.

Weiss abrió bastante los ojos, su cara expresaba sorpresa e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, Jaune nunca le había hablado de ese modo, su expresión paso de sorprendida a triste.

"Lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, no quise molestarte" Dijo Weiss volteándose y alejándose lentamente.

Rápidamente Jaune la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.

"De verdad lo lamento Weiss, no debí de hablarte de ese modo, hable sin pensar" Dijo Jaune arrepentido.

Al sentir que Jaune la tomaba de la mano Weiss se detuvo y se giró para verlo.

"¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude Jaune? Estoy preocupada por ti" Dijo Weiss triste.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, es solo mi cinetosis que actúa cada vez que me subo a un Bullhead, no es para tanto Weiss" Explico Jaune.

"No me refiero a eso Jaune, desde que logre volver reunirme nuevamente con ustedes he notado que estas más distante, más irritable, ya casi no hablas con nosotros, lo único que haces es pasar la mayoría del tiempo entrenando y observando tu Scroll…" Dijo Weiss.

"De verdad tienes una imaginación muy activa, estás pensando demasiado todo esto, ¿y desde cuando la reina de hielo le presta tanta atención a Alto, rubio y flacucho?" Pregunto Jaune de manera irónica.

"Sé que no me comporte de la mejor manera contigo durante nuestro tiempo en Beacon y de verdad lo lamento, pero yo cambie, no soy la misma de antes, le prestó atención a todas las personas que son importantes para mi… y me he dado cuenta que no estás bien" contesto Weiss.

"Gracias Weiss por tus disculpas y tu preocupación Weiss, pero no es bueno que las gastes en alguien como yo…" dijo Jaune con melancolía.

"Jaune la personalidad melancólica y depresiva no te queda, entiendo que te afectara la muerte de Pyrrha, a todos nos afectó, pero pregúntate a ti mismo ¿es esto lo que ella fuera querido?" preguntó Weiss.

"Pyrrha murió Weiss y yo fracase, fracase como líder y como compañero… No me tome en serio mi estadía en Beacon ni lo que significa ser un Cazador, para mí todo era un juego, siempre haciendo el tonto y pague un precio muy alto por eso" Contesto Jaune con culpa.

"Jaune no fue tu culpa, Pyrrha tomo una decisión y sabia sus consecuencias, sin importar lo fuerte que fueras no hubieras podido detenerla, nadie hubiera podido…" Dijo Weiss.

"Yo también tome una decisión… me volveré más fuerte y hare pagar a todos los responsables de la caída de Beacon… protegeré a todas las personas importantes para mi" Dijo Jaune.

Jaune miro a Weiss fijamente a los ojos y suavemente apretó la mano de Weiss con la suya, Weiss no pudo evitar sentir su cara calentarse un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

"Tú también eres alguien importante para mi Weiss, ya te falle una vez y no volveré a dejar que se repita, así tenga que dar mi vida para evitarlo" Dijo Jaune firmemente.

"Nadie quiere que te pase nada malo, yo no quiero… Jaune no estás solo en esto, podemos protegernos entre todos, podemos vencerlos juntos" Respondió Weiss.

Antes de que Jaune pudiera responder ambos escucharon que los llamaban a lo lejos, voltearon en dirección de la voz que los llamaba y observaron que era Yang que se acercaba hacia ellos, cuando estuvo cerca Yang noto que Jaune y Weiss estaban tomados de la mano y esta última tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Están teniendo un momento? ¡Así se hace casanova! Siempre supe que en algún momento derretirías con tus encantos el corazón de la reina de hielo, disculpa que los interrumpiera, todavía nos queda unos 20 minutos en el puerto así que me retirare y volveré en 15 minutos" Dijo Yang sonriendo.

Si antes Weiss sentía su cara caliente ahora que Yang estaba con ellos viéndolos literalmente tomados de manos Weiss sentía su cara arder en llamas, sumado a su ahora totalmente rojo rostro Weiss también podía sentir su corazón empezar a palpitar rápidamente, justo cuando iba a soltar su mano y a poner en su lugar a Yang, Jaune se le adelanto, este con una cara tan roja como la de Weiss soltó la mano de esta última bruscamente y de forma apresurada trato de explicarle a Yang la situación.

"¡YANG! n-n-o te habíamos visto llegar" Dijo Jaune tartamudeando.

"¿y como me van a ver llegar si estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro?" pregunto Yang con una enorme sonrisa.

"N-nosotros no…" Trato de Weiss.

"Weiss solo trataba de ayudarme ya que estaba sintiendo mucho vértigo… no es nada de lo que te imaginas" Dijo Jaune más calmado.

"MMM no lo sé, se veían muy melosos agarrados de las manos y mirándose directamente a los ojos, estoy segura que si me hubiera tardado 10 minutos más los fuera encontrado unidos de los labios ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" Dijo entre risas Yang.

"¡YANG! yo nunca… en un lugar público…" Trato de defenderse Weiss.

"¿Trajiste el medicamento Yang? no quiero pasar 3 horas más con la cabeza en un balde" Cambio de tema Jaune.

Habiéndose reído lo suficiente Yang decidió seguirle la corriente a Jaune y no torturarlos más con sus bromas, pero no dejaría el tema así, no podía esperar para contarle a las demás lo que vio, creía que hacían buena pareja y quería darles un empujoncito en su relación.

"Acerca de la medicina… no tenían a la venta medicina para el vómito" Respondió Yang.

A Jaune se le vino el mundo encima, no creía aguantar 3 horas más vomitando continuamente, por esa razón su familia no hacía muchos viajes en Bullhead, para evitar estas situaciones.

"Pero no desesperes, se me ocurrió una solución" Dijo Yang de forma animada.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué solución? Pregunto Weiss con curiosidad.

Metiendo su mano derecha en su mochila, Yang saca una caja de pastillas de color blanco y azul y se las entrega a Weiss en sus manos.

"¿Qué son esas pastillas?" preguntó Jaune.

"Son pastillas para dormir, si no estás despierto durante el viaje no sentirás ganas de vomitar" Respondió Yang.

"Yang… en la caja dice que el efecto de las pastillas dura 6 horas, y solo estamos a 3 horas de Colmar, no sería nada cómodo arrastrar a Jaune hasta su casa cuando lleguemos a Colmar" Dijo Weiss.

"Simple, se rompe una de las pastillas por la mitad y el efecto se reduce de 6 horas a 3 horas, Jaune se despertaría justo a tiempo" Dijo Yang sonriendo.

Yang observo a Jaune y pudo darse cuenta de que este estaba teniendo dudas de su grandioso plan, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Jaune, Yang lo miro con confianza.

"Jaune, confía en mí, no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte, es mejor que pases el resto del viaje dormido que con el malestar de vomitar continuamente por 3 horas" Dijo Yang.

Jaune dio un suspiro y le extendió su mano derecha a Yang, esta le entrego la caja de pastillas a Jaune.

"Si ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos entonces deberíamos volver al Bullhed, es mejor evitar hacer esperar al piloto" Dijo Weiss.

Los 3 se dirigieron hacia el Bullhead al cual subieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho por el piloto que ya había terminado de abastecer las provisiones y despegaron rumbo a Colmar.

Apenas se había acomodado en su asiento Jaune tomo una de las pastillas y la rompió a la mitad una de las cuales guardo nuevamente y la otra se la tomo, la pastilla no tardó mucho en hacer efecto y en poco tiempo Jaune se encontraba dormido en una posición algo incomoda, al darse cuenta de la posición en que se quedó dormido, Yang tomo la cabeza de Jaune y lo acomodo en su regazo.

Weiss observo a Yang confundida, nunca había visto a Yang actuar así con Jaune y no pudo evitar comentar su confusión.

"¿Desde cuándo tú y Jaune son tan amigos? No sabía que tú y el eran tan cercanos" Comento Weiss.

"Sabes… ese es el punto Weiss, hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta pero dejando de lado a Ruby ninguna de nosotras ha sido una amiga modelo cuando se trata de Jaune y quiero cambiar eso" Dijo Yang cabizbaja.

"No necesitas decirme eso, en el mejor de los días lo trataba con indiferencia, incluso llegue a pensar que no pertenecía en Beacon" Comento Weiss triste.

"En tu defensa, eras así con todo el mundo, con Ruby tampoco te llevabas muy bien, ni con Blake, y estoy segura que tampoco conmigo" Dijo Yang entre risas.

"Ja Ja Ja, gracias por recordarme mis mejores momentos en Beacon" Comento Weiss de manera sarcástica.

"Y aunque no es mi razón para querer ser amiga de Jaune, también le debo una muy grande… no solo a él, también a Ren y Nora" Dijo Yang.

"¿A qué te refieres con deberles una?" pregunto Weiss confundida.

"Ellos cuidaron de Ruby mientras yo estaba ocupada recuperándome y sintiendo lastima por mí misma… yo no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si Ruby se fuera ido sola a Haven" Respondió Yang con culpa.

"No seas tan dura contigo Yang, no estabas pasando por tu mejor momento, ninguna de nosotras lo estaba" Dijo Weiss.

"A eso me refiero, todos pasamos por esos momentos difíciles, la diferencia es que nosotras tuvimos tiempo de superarlos, Blake se fue a Menagerie donde se reencontró con su familia, tu estuviste en Atlas y tuviste tiempo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y de tomar una decisión y yo me quede un tiempo en Patch con mi papá, ¿entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?" Comento Yang.

"Ellos no se han detenido… no han tenido tiempo de nada" Dijo Weiss entendiendo el punto de Yang.

"Exacto, Ruby solo duro una semana en Patch y Jaune estuvo con ella desde el vamos, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de lamentar como es debido la muerte de Pyrrha, su propia compañera, fácilmente pudo decidir dejarlo todo, volver con su familia y olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero no, él decidió no dejar sola a Ruby, eso es algo que no sé cómo pagarle, solo puedo ofrecerle ser una mejor amiga" Explico Yang.

"Yo he intentado lo mismo… ser una mejor amiga para Jaune, a decir verdad al menos que me vea como una amiga… esta demás decir que no lo he logrado, después de todo lo que le hice pasar en Beacon no es de extrañar, capaz y solo soporta viajar conmigo porque debe hacerlo" Dijo Weiss.

"De verdad eres mala leyendo a los chicos…" Comento Yang suspirando.

"¡HEY! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" Pregunto Weiss molesta.

"¿No te diste cuenta la manera en la que Jaune te estaba viendo? Es obvio que le importas mucho a Jaune, incluso apostaría a que todavía siente algo por ti, y por la forma en la que tú lo veías a él me atrevería a decir que también estas empezando a sentir algo por el" Respondió Yang sonriendo.

Apenada por lo que Yang dijo la cara de Weiss tomo una coloración roja intensa a causa de la vergüenza, Yang notando esto comenzó a reír haciendo que la cara de Weiss se enrojeciera aún más esta vez a causa de la molestia que sentía por lo que ella creía era una broma más de Yang ignorando que esta lo había dicho en serio, así que Weiss volteo su cara hacia el lado izquierdo decidiendo ignorar a Yang lo que restaba del viaje.

Había pasado hora y media y Yang se estaba sintiendo incomoda, había tomado unos cuantos refrescos cuando pararon a dejar a los Faunos y tenía ganas de ir al baño así que decidió pedirle a Weiss que se encargara de Jaune.

"Reina de hielo… Reina de hielo… Weiss" La llamo varias veces Yang.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto Weiss molesta sin voltear su cara.

"Necesito que te encargues de Jaune, tome varios vasos de refresco y todo ese líquido me está pidiendo un viaje para el baño" Respondio Yang.

"Demasiada información" Dijo Weiss.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Weiss, Yang tomo a Jaune levantándolo levemente y con algo de esfuerzo lo arrastro hasta colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Weiss.

"¡YANG! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Weiss.

"Sera solo por unos minutos, no me tardare en volver" Dijo Yang mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Weiss se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, era la primera vez que la cabeza de un chico se posaba en su regazo, bajando su mirada observo la cara de Jaune, esta tenía un semblante tranquilo y relajado, una expresión que tenía mucho tiempo no veía en Jaune, inconscientemente coloco su mano derecha en el pelo de Jaune y comenzó a jugar con él, en su cara una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

(Esto sucede 30 minutos después de que Jaune, Yang y Weiss subieran al bullhead)

Qrow se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa donde se hospedaban, apenas una hora que habían vuelto de despedirse de Jaune, Yang y Weiss y ya se encontraba estresado, el daño causado por el ataque fallido a la Academia Haven era mayor a un simple daño a la infraestructura, las consecuencias políticas no se habían hecho esperar, gracias a las acciones de Leo, Haven había quedado extremadamente debilitada, con una cantidad de cazadores profesionales mínima y sin profesores para la academia Haven estaba prácticamente desprotegida, pero lo peor de todo y lo que le estaba causando un molesto dolor de cabeza era que ahora tendría que jugar a la política, con la traición de Leo la Academia Haven se había quedado sin director y los vejestorios del consejo de Mistral más temprano que tarde elegirían a un nuevo director, esto representaba un gran problema, los directores de las academias tenían mucha más influencia de lo que la gente creía, no solo estaban encargados de la parte gerencial y educativa de las academias, también eran considerados los líderes de los cazadores de sus reinos, con la capacidad de asignar misiones individuales o en grupos a cazadores profesionales así como también poseían acceso a la información personal de cada cazador en su reino, incluso poseían cierta influencia dentro del consejo cuando se trataba de decisiones sobre la seguridad en los reinos, esa posición era demasiado importante como para dejar que el consejo de Mistral pusiera a cualquiera en el cargo, Qrow debía interceder y hacer todo lo posible para que eligieran a alguien del círculo cercano de Ozpin, que tomara las decisiones correctas para afrontar la batalla contra Salem, el quien no era difícil de decidir, la única que tenía el conocimiento, la capacidad y la experiencia para el trabajo era Glynda Goodwitch, tampoco sería problema convencerla, el gran problema estaba en lamerle los zapatos a ese montón de vejetes.

Qrow tomo su cantimplora, la abrió y dio un trago, nada como una buena bebida para calmar el estrés y últimamente estaba teniendo mucho estrés. Asomada en la puerta de la sala se encontraba Ruby observando a su tío, detestaba cuando bebía, últimamente su tío se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo borracho, le entristecía que su tío prefiriera pasar su tiempo bebiendo que con ella entrenando, admiraba a su tío, era su modelo a seguir, él fue la razón por la que decidió ser cazadora, incluso diseño a Cresent Rose usando el arma de su tío como modelo, molesta y con paso decidido Ruby entro a la sala y usando su semblante le arrebato de las manos la cantimplora a Qrow.

"Pero que… ¡RUBY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Devuélveme mi cantimplora" Dijo Qrow molesto.

"Nop, no te la devolveré" Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Ruby no estoy jugando, devuélvemela" Dijo Qrow.

"Sabes, antes me la hubieras podido quitar fácilmente pero en estos momentos dudo que puedas" Comento Ruby.

"Ni en tus más salvajes sueños podrías evitar que te quite mi cantimplora Ruby, te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel todavía" Dijo Qrow.

"Entonces pruébalo, para que sepas he estado entren…" Antes de que Ruby terminara de hablar Qrow se movió rápidamente hacia Ruby con la intención de quitarle la cantimplora, estando a milímetros de distancia Ruby desapareció en un torbellino rojo y en lugar de la cantimplora Qrow termino con un puñado de pétalos de rosa en su mano derecha, Qrow busco a Ruby con su mirada y la encontró cerca de la puerta principal de la casa.

"¡HEY! Eso es trampa, aun no había terminado de hablar, no estaba lista" Dijo Ruby.

"Primer error Ruby, una Cazadora siempre tiene que estar preparada, las distracciones son una muerte segura" Comento Qrow con confianza.

"fue un golpe de suerte. No volverá a suceder" Dijo Ruby antes de abrir la puerta y volver a desaparecer en un torbellino rojo dejando varios peálalos de rosa roja tras de sí.

Sin mediar palabra y con una sonrisa en su rostro Qrow salió rápidamente tras Ruby, desde las escaleras, el resto del grupo había observado todo lo que había acontecido.

"¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos?" Pregunto Oscar.

"No, es mejor dejar que Ruby tenga este momento con su tío" Dijo Ren de manera calmada.

"¡Awwww! Pero yo quería ver quien ganaba Ren, estaba a punto de apostas unos cuantos Créditos a que Ruby no se dejaba quitar la cantimplora" Dijo Nora.

"Aunque siempre trate de aparentar que está feliz, Ruby se ha visto bastante afectada por todo lo que ha ocurrido desde la caída de Beacon, una de esas cosas que la preocupa es el evidente alcoholismo de Qrow, dejemos que ella lidie con eso a su modo, además Qrow se estaba divirtiendo, estarán bien" Dijo Blake.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿alguien quiere algo en específico?" Pregunto Ren.

"¡PANCAKES!" Grito Nora.

"Debí suponerlo" Dijo Ren suspirando.

"No tengo problemas en comer pancakes" Dijo Blake.

"Yo tampoco" Comento Oscar.

"Bien, entonces bajemos" Dijo Ren dirigiéndose a preparar el desayuno junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que se inició la persecución de Ruby, esta había logrado perder varias veces a Qrow pero cada vez que se detenía a tomar un respiro este no tardaba en encontrarla obligando a Ruby a volver a usar su semblance para escapar, había llegado hasta la Academia y actualmente se encontraba descansando en la plaza de la academia sentada en una de las bancas.

Usar tantas veces su semblance de manera constante la había cansado bastante, en Beacon la profesora Goodwitch siempre les recalcaba la importancia de entender los momentos en una batalla, saber cuándo usar sus semblance y cuando ahorrar aura puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, pero esta no era una de esas situaciones así que uso su semblance de manera continua sin prestarle atención a sus niveles de aura, de repente tuvo esa sensación tan familiar como si alguien la estuviera mirando a la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano sujetó su hombro derecho evitando así que pudiera escapar.

"Debo admitir que me tomo más tiempo atraparte del que pensé, tu semblance te hace alguien difícil de capturar" Dijo Qrow.

"Varias veces te perdí, me asegure de eso, ¿Cómo es que cada vez lograste encontrarme?" pregunto Ruby confundida.

Qrow levanto la mano que no sujetaba a Ruby la cual tenía el puño cerrado y la coloco arriba de la cabeza de su sobrina y abrió el puño, de este cayeron un montón de pétalos de rosa "Eres difícil de atrapar, rastrear en cambio es mucho más sencillo" dijo Qrow.

Al ver caer los petalos de rosa Ruby suelta un suspiro y dirige su mirada hacia Qrow "Inlcuso después de tanto tiempo entrenando mi Dash todavía no tengo la menor idea el por ni de donde salen esos pétalos" Comento Ruby.

"Nadie sabe exactamente la mecánica de cómo funcionan los semblance" Dijo Qrow

"En Beacon nos enseñaron que los semblances son una manifestación innata de nuestro poder única de cada persona" Dijo Ruby.

"Para hacerlo más simple, los semblance no son más que una proyección más tangible de nuestra aura y el Aura es la manifestación de nuestras almas" Dijo Qrow.

"¿Eso quiere decir que mi alma tiene algo que ver con pétalos de rosa?" Pregunto Ruby.

"La única que puede responder preguntas sobre tu propia alma eres tú misma Ruby" Dijo Qrow soltando el hombro de Ruby, camino hacia el frente de la banca donde estaba sentada Ruby y estiro su mano derecha "Te capture, ya sabes lo que eso significa".

Al momento que escucho esas palabras el humor de Ruby cambio completamente, molesta le extendió la mano que tenía sujeta la cantimplora a Qrow el cual este tomo.

Qrow abrió la cantimplora y la llevo a su boca pero antes de beber de ella noto como lo miraba Ruby, molestia, tristeza y decepción, todo eso podía notar Qrow reflejado en la cara de Ruby, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él, pero con sus sobrinas era diferente, ellas eran junto a Tai la única familia que le quedaba, ellas lo amaban y lo admiraban, sobretodo Ruby, odiaba verla triste y ahora él era el origen de la tristeza de Ruby.

Sabiendo que debía hacer Qrow aleja la cantimplora de su boca y la cierra, no permitiría que sus problemas afectaran a las personas que amaba, "no hemos desayunado todavía, ¿te gustaría comer en alguno de los locales? Yo invito" pregunto Qrow esbozando una sonrisa.

Al ver lo que hizo su tío Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, su tío no era un caso perdido, todavía podía ayudarlo "Bien, estoy hambrienta, ¿Qué tal si después de desayunar entrenamos? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez" Pregunto Ruby queriendo pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su tío.

"no veo porque no, primero a recuperar tus energías y luego veremos lo mucho que has avanzado con Crecent Rose" respondió Qrow.

Ruby y Qrow se fueron hacia los locales charlando de forma amena, ambos alegres una porque pudo evitar que su tío se emborrachara y el otro por haberle alegrado el día a su sobrina.

* * *

Sentada en su oficina una hermosa mujer alta, y esbelta, tenía su ojo derecho de color azul oscuro dirigidos a un montón de carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio, su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche negro, una de sus manos revolvía su corto pelo amarillo con frustración, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca con un arcoíris amarillo estampado en su espalda, jean negro y botas negras completaban su atuendo.

"Cada vez llegan más pedidos de asilo, no han hecho más que aumentar desde la caída de Beacon" se dijo para sí misma, "Ya teníamos bastante con los Faunus que buscan refugio escapando de la SDC"

TOC – TOC –TOC, la puerta de su oficina sonó para momentos después abrirse dándole paso a una mujer de pelo largo castaño, "¿Está ocupada señora Arc?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así Heather, odio el puto protocolo, llámame Nadine" Dijo Nadine fastidiada.

"Te debo mucho y le tengo mucho respeto como para no dirigirme hacia ti como es debido por lo menos en nuestra área de trabajo" Respondió Heather.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a decir eso? No me debes nada, estabas siendo atacada y te ayude, así de simple" Comento Nadine.

"¿Y traer a mi esposo e hija a este asentamiento también fue nada?" Pregunto Heather de manera sarcástica.

"¿Que te trae a mi oficina? Dudo mucho que vinieras aquí solo para tener esta discusión otra vez" Dijo Nadine.

"Tres personas sospechosas están pidiendo que se les permita el paso hacia Colmar" Dijo Heather.

Al escuchar esto Nadine poso su cara en la palma de su mano derecha, su semblante era uno de fastidio, "Tengo demasiado papeleo para atender ese tipo de situaciones" Comento Nadine.

"Eso lo sé, te informo de esto porque una de esas personas es un chico alto, con pelo rubio y dice llamarse Jaune Arc" Dijo Heather.

Al escuchar esto Nadine se levantó dejando caer la silla donde estaba sentada y varias de las carpetas que estaban en su escritorio al piso "¿Qué acabas de decir?" Pregunto Nadine de manera seria.

"Una de las personas dice llamarse Jaune Arc, están siendo retenidos en la entrada 3, me imagine que ibas a querer atender este caso tu misma" Dijo Heather.

"Gracias por informarme" Dijo Nadine mientras salía de su oficina de manera apresurada, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la entrada 3, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de su caminar hasta el punto de correr, ignoro a varias personas que la saludaron, en su mente solo estaba la posibilidad de ver a Jaune, a su amado sobrino, habían pasado casi 2 años de la caída de Beacon, desde ese incidente la familia Arc no había sabido nada de Jaune, ni siquiera si estaba vivo o muerto, fue un golpe muy duro a la familia, su prima/hermana, su cuñado, sus sobrinas y ella misma habían sufrido mucho y ese sufrimiento todavía no amilanaba, lagrimas empezaron a caer de su cara sin que Nadine le diera importancia, solo quería llegar rápidamente.

Al tener a la vista a la entrada 3 sintió alegría como hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido, reconocería a su sobrino sin importar cuanto tiempo tuviera sin verlo, estaba hablando con uno de los guardias y junto a él se encontraban 2 chicas una de ella se le hacía bastante familiar, ignorando ese detalle ya cerca de la entrada no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su sobrino e ir a abrazarlo "!JAUNE¡".

* * *

Jaune estaba despertando sintiendo una sensación placentera en su cabello, le recordaba a cuando sus hermanas jugaban a hacerle peinados, se sentía descansado, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, no había dormido así de tranquilo desde que estaba en Beacon, y lo mejor de todo no sentía nauseas.

Ya algo más despierto se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas que prendieron algunas alarmas en su mente, primera alarma: no recordaba haberse quedado dormido de forma horizontal, segunda alarma: no recordaba haber traído una almohada, tercera alarma: estaba seguro no haberse puesto perfume de mujer, ultima alarma: no era su imaginación alguien estaba jugando con su cabello.

Con temor Jaune abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue tela azul, subió su mirada y observo una cara sonrojada con ojos azul claro y un hermoso cabello blanco, tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Weiss Schnee, esta al darse cuenta que Jaune había despertado y que le estaba viendo la cara se había quedado paralizada con sus ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer, los corazones de ambos latiendo rápidamente.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jaune, el cual se levantó rápidamente, su cara muy sonrojada "W-w-w-weiss, l-l-lo siento, mi cuerpo debió de perder el equilibrio, no fue mi intención caer en tu regazo, discúlpame" Dijo Jaune apenado.

Respirando profundamente Weiss trato de calmarse, no iba a reaccionar de mala manera por esta situación, ella estaba tratando de cambiar esa parte de ella, o al menos cambiarla en lo que a sus amigos se refiere "No tienes nada de que disculparte, estabas en una posición bastante incomoda y Yang y yo decidimos ayudarte" Dijo Weiss.

"¿Yang también?" Pregunto Jaune confundido.

"Yang fue la primera en poner tu cabeza sobre su regazo de hecho, pero convenientemente tuvo que ir al baño… eso fue hace 3 horas" Respondió Weiss.

"En realidad solo fueron 15 minutos, pero estabas tan concentrada jugando con el pelo de Jaune que decidí no molestarte" Dijo Yang entre risas, estaba sentada unos puestos más atrás de donde estaba Weiss, al salir del baño y ver lo adorable que se veían decidió no interrumpir nuevamente el momento y decidió sentarse en otro puesto.

"No quería volver a arruinar un tierno momento entre ustedes dos" Dijo Yang sonriendo.

Nuevamente una broma de Yang hacia que Weiss se sonrojara y se sintiera incomoda, la heredera iba a darle un buen reclamo a Yang cuando Jaune se le adelanto.

"Yang ya fue suficiente con ese tipo de bromas" Dijo Jaune cabizbajo "Weiss dejo claro cuando estábamos en Beacon que alguien como ella jamás saldría con un fracaso como yo" Dijo Jaune para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Yang y Weiss escucharon lo que él había dicho y no les había agradado nada que el pensara así de sí mismo.

"Jaune, no pienses así de ti mismo tu…" Comenzó a decir Yang antes de ser interrumpida por el intercomunicador del Bullhead "Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el puesto de control norte de Colmar por favor vayan dirigiéndose a la salida" Les comunico el piloto.

Al escuchar el comunicado Jaune sin esperar que Yang terminara de hablar se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección de la salida "No me gusta que crea eso de sí mismo, un fracasado no hubiera acompañado a mi hermana por todo remnant" Dijo Yang mientras seguía el camino por el que se fue Jaune.

Weiss siguió a Yang sin decir nada, se sentía culpable ya que lo que dijo Jaune era justo lo que ella pensaba cuando estaba en Beacon y tampoco le molestaba expresarlo cada vez que él le pedía una cita.

Cuando llegaron a la Rampa de salida ya el Bullhead había aterrizado y la compuerta estaba terminando de abrirse, bajaron del Bullhead Yang bajando con cuidado a Bumblebee, estaban en una amplia zona abierta donde los bullhead iban y venían, las personas que se bajaban de dichos Bullheads se dirigían a una especia de estación de metro que se encontraba cerca, antes de poder siquiera acercarse a dicha estación 3 personas armadas portando un uniforme azul los detuvo.

"¿Ustedes son los únicos que vinieron en ese Bullhead?" pregunto una mujer de pelo castaño.

"Así es, solo nosotros 3 junto a la tripulación" contesto Weiss de forma seria.

 _¿Por qué un Bullhead tan grande como este traería solo a 3 personas?_ Pensó la mujer.

La mujer observaba el grupo de manera sospechosa, todavía eran unos niños, les calculaba entre 19 o 20 años como mucho, el chico un rubio alto de ojos azul oscuro llevaba puesta una armadura blanca con detalles dorados por encima de una sudadera negra que se veía bastante gastada, usaba un jean azul igual de gastado, unos guantes de cuero e unas botas negras con detalles azules. _Tiene cierto parecido con Nadine_ pensó la mujer.

Sus acompañantes eran dos chicas de más o menos la misma edad, una de baja estatura con cabello blanco bastante largo en una coleta, ojos azul claro donde destacaba una cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo, vestía un delicado vestido azul con detalles en blanco. La otra chica era más alta rubia de pelo largo suelto, tenía unos ojos color lila, vestía una chaqueta marrón de diferentes tonalidades con detalles en dorado y tela naranja en el escote, pantalones negros y botas de cuero marrón, lo más llamativo de esta es que su brazo derecho era una prótesis y llevaba con ella una moto.

"¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?" pregunto la mujer.

Jaune estaba confundido, no recordaba que hubiera tantos protocolos de seguridad para entrar a Colmar "Visitar a mi familia" Contesto Jaune.

La mujer saco su Scroll y lo reviso por unos segundos "No tenemos información de la llegada de ningún familiar de las personas que viven aquí" Le informo la mujer a Jaune.

"No lo entiende, yo vivía aquí con mi familia, hace casi 2 años fui a estudiar a la academia Beacon" Comento Jaune.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Mi nombre es Jaune Arc" Respondió Jaune.

Al escuchar esto todos los guardias incluida la mujer se le quedaron viendo a Jaune con los ojos bien abiertos "¿Dijiste Arc?" pregunto la mujer sorprendida, suspirando la mujer le dio órdenes a los otros 2 guardias "uno de ustedes que le haga la entrevista de rutina a el piloto de ese Bullhead, el otro que se quede aquí con ellos" luego poso su mirada en el grupo de Jaune "Y ustedes 3 no se muevan de este lugar ni causen ningún problema, verificare si lo que dijiste es cierto" Dijo la mujer antes de marcharse hacia el la estación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos esperando a que la mujer regresara, todavía confundido por todo el protocolo Jaune decidió preguntarle al guardia que se quedó vigilando.

"¿Cuál es la razón de todo este interrogatorio? Antes no se perdía tanto tiempo, la gente entraba y salía fácilmente" Comento Jaune.

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la caída de Beacon" fue lo único que respondió el guardia.

Jaune no estando satisfecho con esa respuesta iba a seguir haciéndole preguntas al guardia cuando escucho a alguien gritar su Nombre "!JAUNE¡"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jaune se encontró siendo abrazado por una mujer rubia "Casi 2 años… sin saber de ti… temíamos que te fuera pasado algo… Temíamos que hubieras muerto como muchos otros" Dijo Nadine entre sollozos.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena, el guardia sorprendido porque nunca había visto a su oficial al mando actuar de manera tan emocional y Yang y Weiss preguntándose quien era la mujer abrazando a Jaune.

Jaune al percatarse quien lo estaba abrazando rápidamente se lo devolvió, su tía siempre guardo un lugar muy especial en su corazón, al no tener hijos Nadine trataba a todos los bebes de su hermana Jeanne como si fueran suyos y no él era la excepción, le causaba sentimientos encontrados volverla a ver, por un lado estaba muy feliz, amaba a su tía y la extraño mucho, pero también le hacía sentir culpa, no podía imaginar lo preocupados que debían estar sus familiares.

"Te extrañe tanto tía, tengo tanto que contarte…" Dijo Jaune abrazando con más fuerza a Nadine.

Soltando el abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad Nadine uso la manga de su camisa blanca para secar sus lágrimas "Ya tendremos tiempo para que me digas todo, ahora lo primero es ir con tus padres, demás está decir que están muy preocupados al igual que tus hermanas" le dijo Nadine a Jaune, Nadine se giró a ver al guardia y con autoridad le dijo "Déjalos pasar, yo me encargo del informe más tarde".

"Como usted ordene capitana Arc" Respondió el guardia.

"Síganme" Les indico Nadine, el grupo la siguió hasta un garaje localizado cerca de la estación, una vez allí Nadine se giró a ver al grupo "Creo que es hora de que nos presentes Jaune, ¿Quiénes son las chicas?" Preguntó Nadine.

"Ellas son unas… compañeras de la academia, Yang Xiao Long y Weiss Schnee, iba a venir solo pero ellas insistieron en acompañarme" Respondió Jaune serio.

Tanto a Weiss como a Yang no les gusto para nada como se había dirigido Jaune hacia ellas, les entristecía que no las considerara amigas y harían todo lo posible para cambiar eso.

Al escuchar los nombres, Nadine se sorprendió mucho y se les quedo observando con los ojos muy abiertos, inconscientemente comenzó a morder su labio inferior, algo que hacia cuando estaba estresada " _Jeanne definitivamente perderá la cabeza cuando se entere de esto, la heredera de ESA familia junto con SU hija, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto ocurriera?"_ pensó Nadine sin darse cuenta que le estaban hablando.

"¿Señora Arc se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Weiss.

"¿Disculpa? Ahhh… si, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Qué decías?" Pregunto Nadine apenada.

"Decía que es un placer conocerla señora Arc" Respondió Weiss.

"Igualmente, y por favor llámenme Nadine, no me gusta que me digan señora" Respondió Nadine mientras abría el garaje, dentro se encontraba una moto deportiva negra con detalles en plateado y el arcoíris de los Arc al costado también en plateado, siendo fanática de las motos Yang se emocionó al ver según ella tal pieza de arte, sus ojos de manera cómica tomaron forma de corazón, dejo estacionada Bumblebee en la entrada del garaje y se acercó a inspeccionar la moto en el garaje.

"Que belleza, ¿es suya?, reconozco el modelo, es una GSX" Comento Yan encantada.

"Veo que tenemos una entusiasta al igual que yo, efectivamente es mía, GSX-1300R para ser más específicos, 6 velocidades, 11.200 revoluciones por minuto, 318 Kilometro por hora" Describió Nadine su moto con una enorme sonrisa.

"Es una de las motos más veloces de Remnant" Dijo Yan embelesada.

Nadine se acercó a Bumblebee y dio unas vueltas a su alrededor observándola "esta no está nada mal, aunque no reconozco el modelo, ¿la armaste tu misma?" Pregunto Nadine.

"Mi papá me ayudo bastante, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que logramos, la llamo Bumblebee" Respondió Yang con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo.

"Buen nombre, combina con su colorido, la mía se llama Star Platinum" Dijo Nadine mientras se acercaba a Star Platinum y la encendía "Ya habrá tiempo para más charlas, Jaune es hora de volver a casa, vienes conmigo, Xiao Long, tu lleva a Schnee" Indico Nadine.

Jaune y Weiss se subieron a las motos y los conductores arrancaron, el trayecto no fue muy largo, unos 15 kilómetros de recta, la vía estaba hecha de piedra como muchas otras en Remnant, no estaba muy concurrida, uno que otro transporte llevando o trayendo carga, a ambos lados podían observar hectáreas de sembradíos de uvas, al poco tiempo llegaron a Colmar.

Ni Yang ni Weiss habían visitado nunca Colmar, no se parecía en nada a ningún asentamiento que fueran visitado antes, la primera gran diferencia es que superaba en tamaño a cualquier asentamiento en el que fueran estado, las casas no estaban hechas de madera si no de bloques al igual que las calles en las cuales había muchas personas tanto humanos como faunus interactuando entre sí sin ningún conflicto y de manera normal, esto sorprendió mucho tanto a Yang como a Weiss que no estaban acostumbradas a ver a humanos tratando a Faunus como iguales, observaron diversas tiendas, bares, plazas, clubes, incluso varios cines.

Luego de cruzar por varias calles llegaron a un área que era cruzada por varios canales de un rio los cuales poseían sembradíos de diversas flores, esto le gustó mucho a Weiss la cual no estaba acostumbrada a ver paisajes así, se detuvieron en una casa azul de dos pisos bastante grande, estacionaron las motos y se dirigieron a la entrada.

Jaune estaba al frente del grupo, estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al verlo, ¿estarían furioso? ¿Decepcionados? Eso sin contar como reaccionarían sus hermanas, respirando hondo Jaune tocó el timbre, se escucharon unos rápidos pasos que se acercaron a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Una pequeña niña faunus de unos 8 años de edad, cabello color rojo, ojos verdes, con unas orejas de zorro del color de su cabello y las puntas negras al igual que su cola, esta vestía una bonita franela de color blanco, una falda roja con tirantes y unos zapaticos color negro "Buenas tardes bienvenidos a la residencia Arc, en que puedo ayu…" la niña dándose cuenta quien había tocado el timbre no pudo completar lo que iba a decir, se quedó viendo unos segundos a Jaune "Hola Rogue, cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Jaune incomodo, los ojitos de Rogue empezaron a lagrimear y antes de que Jaune pudiera calmarla "kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" la niña soltó un estridente grito y se lanzó hacia Jaune el cual la atrapo en un abrazo.

Rogue puso su cara en el cuello de Jaune, ella intentaba decir algo lo cual no se entendía por su sollozo "No llores más hermanita, estoy bien" trato de calmar Jaune a su hermana pequeña "Creí que… no te iba a ver más…" dijo Rogue entre lágrimas.

Yang y Weiss estaban viendo la escena confundidas "No tenía idea de que una de las hermanas de Jaune fuera una faunus" Dijo Yang.

"Yo ni sabía que tenía hermanas" Comento Weiss apenada por lo poco que conocía a Jaune.

Desde dentro de la casa se empezaron a escuchar muchos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y en poco tiempo 5 chicas de diversas edades que salieron al frente de su casa preocupadas al escuchar el grito de su hermana "¡Rogue! Te encuen…" No termino de hablar una mujer de cabello corto amarillo que llevaba puesto una chaqueta verde y pantalones negros la cual parecía ser la mayor del grupo al ver la escena de su hermana menor en brazos de su hermano perdido, el resto de chicas no tardaron también en darse cuenta de lo mismo, todas tenían una expresión de asombro en sus rostros y algunas hasta lágrimas.

"Chicas por favor no hagan un albo…" no le dio tiempo de terminar a Jaune cuando al igual que su hermana menor "¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Todas soltaron a la vez un grito que se pudo escuchar a varias cuadras de distancia.

Sin perder tiempo todo el grupo de chicas fueron a abrazar a su hermano, le revolvieron el pelo y le besaron la frente y los cachetes, las preguntas tampoco se hicieron esperar "¿Dónde estabas?" "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?" preguntaron dos chicas de pelo rubio largo ambas vestidas en ropa de tonalidades azules e idénticas físicamente la una a la otra, "¿Cómo sobreviviste la caída de Beacon?" pregunto la mujer de cabello amarillo corto con chaqueta verde, "¿estas herido? ¿No te paso nada?" Pregunto una rubia de pelo largo que usaba anteojos y un conjunto de color azul aguamarina, "¿esas chicas que vienen con tía Nadine son tus novias?" pregunto una adolescente de pelo rubio oscuro que vestía tonalidades de violeta.

Jaune trataba de responder cada pregunta que le hacían y devolver cada abrazo y beso que le daban sus hermanas pero entre tanta gente no podía hacer mucho, el alboroto duro unos segundo hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

"¿CUAL ES EL ALBOROTO QUE TIENEN EN FRENTE DE LA CASA?" se escuchó la voz de una mujer que provenía desde la puerta de la casa.

Una mujer blanca, Rubia alta de pelo largo ondulado hasta los hombros do ojos azul oscuro la cual vestía una franela roja y una falda larga de color blanco y en su cuello un collar con el arcoíris símbolo de los arc como dije en oro, al lado de ella un hombre blanco de pelo negro corto un poquito más bajo que la mujer de ojos color café y que vestía un suéter gris oscuro, unos jeans azules y zapatos deportivos blancos, estaban asomados en la puerta de su casa viendo el alboroto formado por sus hijas.

Al instante el grupo de chicas le dio espacio a Jaune, la mayor de tomando a Rogue de los brazos de Jaune, cuando pudieron ver a Jaune la mujer se colocó las manos en la boca y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, el hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Jaune se acercó sin saber que decir, había pasado casi 2 años sin saber de sus padres y sin estos saber de él, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue disculparse por la angustia que seguro les había hecho pasar.

"Mamá, Papá… sé que… deben estar molestos conmigo…" las lágrimas que Jaune se había aguantado desde hace muchísimo tiempo empezaron a salir "Lo siento tanto, les juro que…" no termino de hablar cuando sus padres le dieron un gran abrazo.

"No estábamos molestos contigo Jaune, teníamos mucho miedo de que te fuera pasado algo" Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Bienvenido a casa hijo" le dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a Jaune.

"Estoy de vuelta" Dijo Jaune sonriendo mientras veía a su familia.

* * *

En una taberna de Mistral un hombre encapuchado se acercaba a una de las mesas donde estaba sentada una mujer de mediana edad rubia de cabello con corte estilo bob, tenía una araña tatuada en su hombro y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho la cual vestía un vestido blanco con detalles purpuras.

"¿Tienes mi información?" preguntó el hombre.

"Por supuesto que la tengo, mis arañas nunca me quedan mal" Dijo la mujer extendiéndole un sobre amarillo al hombre "por curiosidad, ¿Qué tiene ese grupo de interesante? Ya es la tercera ocasión en la que gano dinero dando información de ese grupo de niño" pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

"Eso no te interesa" Dijo el hombre molesto mientras ojeaba el contenido del sobre, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la información de una chica, no era a la que él le interesaba, esta tenia cabello blanco en vez de negro, inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos hacia su ojo izquierdo, una furia como nunca antes lo inundo.

"¿Esta información es verídica?" Pregunto tratando de contener su ira.

"¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que te estoy vendiendo información falsa? Mis redes se extienden por todo Remnant, esta vez la dejare pasar, para la próxima me encargare de despellejarte vivo" Dijo la mujer furiosa mientras todos en el bar sacaban sus armas y apuntaban al hombre.

"¿Dónde se encuentran actualmente?" preguntó el hombre ignorando las armas que estaban siendo apuntadas hacia él.

"Hace el grupo se separó en dos, uno se fue a Colmar y el otro se quedó en la academia Haven" Dijo la mujer.

"¿en qué grupo está esta chica?" preguntó el hombre mostrando la imagen de la chica de pelo blanco a la mujer.

"Ella se fue junto a los dos rubios hacia Colmar" Respondió la mujer.

El hombre saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa llena de créditos y se la dejo en la mesa a la mujer, se dio media vuelta y salió del bar, el hombre volvió a mirar la imagen de la chica de pelo blanco y arrugo con odio el papel "Schnee" el hombre dijo con mucha ira y rencor y siguió su camino.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Y llegaron Jaune, Yang y Weiss a Colmar, a Weiss se le está haciendo difícil interactuar con Jaune, es entendible, ella no conoce nada de él y Jaune no solo esta renuente a volver a tratar de acercarse a ella si no que no es su prioridad en estos momentos incluso cuando todavía y muy a su pesar todavía siente algo por ella, pudimos conocer a Nadine Arc la cual es la tía de Jaune y que tendrá un peso importante en el fic junto a los padres de Jaune, todavía no sé si indagare o explicare mucho de la vida de las hermanas de Jaune, son muchos personajes como para detallarlas una a una, y al final podemos ver a una "misteriosa" figura (que de misteriosa no tiene nada) buscando información sobre el equipo RWBY y JNR, en el próximo capítulo tendremos desarrollo muy importante entre Jaune, Yang y Weiss con la familia de Jaune y cuál es la situación actual política e migratoria post caída de Beacon que vive Colmar.**


End file.
